I'M NOT STUPID
by AhRinChan
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sebenarnya cerdas, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia rela merubah dirinya hampir 100% menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang mampu merubahnya menjadi normal kembali. Siapakah dia? Sebesar apa pengaruhnya terhadap kehidupan Chanyeol? (Hanya Dewa yang tau akhirnya...)
1. Chapter 1

"Prologue..."

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Others.

RATED : T

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, COMEDY, ROMANCE, YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, BETTER YOU DON'T READ IT!

I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!

THIS IS BOYS LOVE STORY!

ALL OF STORY IS MINE A.K.A AH RIN

JIKA KALIAN MENEMUKAN ALUR CERITA YANG SAMA, ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA

TIDAK ADA UNSUR PLAGIAT ATAU SEMACAMNYA

CERITA INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR PRIBADI

Summary:

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sebenarnya cerdas, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia rela merubah dirinya hampir 100% menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang mampu merubahnya menjadi normal kembali. Siapakah dia? Sebesar apa pengaruhnya terhadap kehidupan Chanyeol? (Hanya Dewa yang tau akhirnya...) #Abaikan

HAPPY READING ^^

The Story Begin...

Hidup mewah, serba berkecukupan, memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, serta penampilan yang menarik tampaknya belum cukup membuat lelaki yang saat ini menginjak usia 17 tahun ini merasa senang. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga dia rela membuang itu semua, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, tinggal di sebuah apartemen sedang, bahkan bisa di bilang kecil dan lumayan –mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya cukup– berantakan . Ranjang yang acak-acakan, buku yang tidak tertata rapi, bahkan lemarinya-pun sudah rusak, bungkus sisa-sisa makanan ringan dan instan berserakan di meja, sungguh sangat mengerikan bila kau membayangkannya. Dia adalah Park Dobi, siswa SMA SM Senior High School yang sekarang berada di tahun kedua. Memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, rambut keriting, mata bulat, suara menggelegar, bertelinga lebar, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang seperti orang idiot itu. Sungguh manusia yang jauh dari kata menarik, bahkan untuk sekedar meliriknya saja kau akan malas.

 _Flashback.._

 _Tok tok tok..._

 _Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar mewah yang sudah jelas itu adalah kamar majikannya._

" _Tuan muda, anda sudah di tunggu presdir di bawah"_

" _Ne Kim Ahjussi, sebentar lagi aku akan turun"_

 _Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang lelaki muda bahkan cukup di bilang muda untuk mengenakan setelan jas. Dia berjalan ke bawah menuruni tangga di temani Kim Ahjussi di belakangnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah berada seorang pria tua yang menunggunya._

" _Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin? Apakah menyenangkan?"_

" _Ne, Appa.. Sangat menyenangkan"_

" _Baguslah, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mulai masuk sekolah kembali"_

" _Hmm, bagaimana pekerjaan Appa?"_

" _Seperti biasa, semuanya lancar.. Appa sudah tidak sabar melihat kau untuk mengurus perusahaan ini Chanyeol-ah, kau harus ingat, kau harus belajar yang benar supaya bisa membanggakan Appa"_

" _Ne, Appa"_

 _Seperti itulah percakapan antara ayah dan anak yang terjadi pagi itu. Seperti biasa Tuan Park selalu menemani sarapan anak satu-satunya tersebut. Sesibuk apapun dia, Tuan Park tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan bersama anaknya._

 _Chanyeol adalah anak yang cerdas, selalu meraih peringkat terbaik di kelas dari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang menginjak kelas 3 SMP. Chanyeol juga adalah anak yang penurut meskipun dia di besarkan tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Appa-nya bilang, Eomma-nya meninggal waktu Chanyeol masih kecil. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetaplah anak yang ceria. Sampai suatu saat dia mendengar Appa-nya membicarakan sesuatu tentang dirinya, dan akhirnya dia menyelidikinya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berjalan melewati ruang kerja Appa-nya, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Appa-nya dengan orang asing_

" _Tunggulah sebentar lagi..."_

" _..."_

" _Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan lulus, dia selalu meraih peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya, bahkan tidak perlu lanjut ke SMA pun dia akan bisa mengurus perusahaan.."_

" _..."_

" _Aku yakin dia pasti mau, selama ini dia tidak pernah membantahku sekalipun"_

" _..."_

" _Tentu saja dia tidak mengetahuinya, aku bilang Eomma-nya sudah meninggal, kau pikir aku bodoh untuk memberi tahu dia kalau Eomma-nya masih hidup?"_

 _DEGG_

 _Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang Appa yang sedang berbicara dengan orang asing tersebut._

' _Jadi selama ini Appa-nya telah membohonginya. Appa-nya telah menutupi keberadaan Eomma-nya. Tapi kenapa?'_

 _Sampai akhirnya dia mencari tahu sendiri apa yang telah di sembunyikan Appa-nya selama ini. Setelah mengetahui semuanya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri, yaitu meninggalkan istananya tepat setelah acara kelulusannya. Tentu saja dengan kepintarannya dia sudah menyusun semua rencana yang sangat matang. Dengan sedikit tabungannya akhirnya dia mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru, sekolah baru, nama baru dan kehidupan yang baru..._

 _End of flashback..._

BRUAKKKK!

"Argghh sial, kenapa ranjang ini semakin hari semakin sempit..." terdengar gerutuan yang tidak jelas dari pria itu, sebut saja Dobi –lebih tepatnya Chanyeol. Tidak sadarkah kau kalau tubuhmu yang semakin lebar? Dia bangun dari tidurnya, lebih tepatnya dari lantai dan melihat jam dindingnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

...

Loading

...

"Mati kau! Aku telat lagi sialan"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak peduli bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, rambut yang berantakan atau memang asli berantakan itu tidak di pedulikannya. Tidak lupa dia menggunakan kacamata bulat lebar yang selalu setia bertengger di hidungnya.

"Sial.. sial.. sial.." terus saja dia menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan di koridor menuju kelasnya.

Tok... tok..

Dia pun membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan, berdiri di tengah pintu masuk dengan cengiran khas idiotnya. Semua mata di kelas tersebut seakan-akan membunuhnya, terutama tatapan seonsaengnimnya.

"Mian Saem, saya terlambat karna tadi-" ucapannya terpotong oleh seonsaengnimnya..

"Park Dobi, absen nomor 20, duduk di bangku paling belakang, selalu mendapat nilai merah dan...selalu saja telat dengan alasan konyol setiap harinya, bertemu seorang pengamen yang sedang terserempet bus dan kau menolongnya, macet karna ada anak kecil yang sedang mengikuti pawai di jalan, sekarang apa lagi? Kau bertemu nenek-nenek yang sedang lupa alamat dan kau mengantarnya sampai tujuan, begitu?" seonsaengnim itu berjalan pelan mengarah ke arahnya, dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

Dia membeku di tempat, dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, takut-takut jika saem-nya ini akan memukulnya seperti minggu lalu.

"Hahh, sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Jika kau masih mau bersekolah di sini, paling tidak kau mematuhi peraturan pertama di sekolah ini yaitu JA-NGAN TER-LAM-BAT! MENGERTI?!"

"NE SAEM!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Refleks akibat di bentak oleh seonsaengnimnya.

"Sekarang duduk di bangkumu, dan... jangan lupa hukuman untukmu seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah"

"Ne saem..." Chanyeol menunduk.

Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan nafas berat. Tatapan dari teman sekelasnyapun tidak di pedulikannya, baginya hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi.

"Yak! Dobi! Tidak bisakah kau bertingkah normal sekali saja di sekolah ini? Hah?" bisik Kyungsoo pelan yang duduk di depannya, Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk berbicara dengan temannya itu, atau mungkin bisa di bilang sahabatnya.

"Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo-ya"

Ya,Do Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya sahabat Chanyeol yang tau tentang latar belakangnya. Kyungsoo juga lah yang selama ini selalu membantunya. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa kasihan juga dengan Chanyeol yang selalu di perlakukan seperti orang bodoh sungguhan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tetap menunjukkan bakatnya di bidang seni musik, karna Chanyeol rasa musik sudah menyatu dengan dirinya bahkan tubuhnya. Dan karna prestasi itulah Chanyeol tetap bisa bersekolah di SM Senior High School yang memang pada dasarnya adalah sekolah seni. Sepertinya selain bermain alat musik, semua kemampuan dan kecerdasan Chanyeol telah hilang di telan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, semua siwa-siswi keluar menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, ada pula yang pergi ke perpustakan untuk meminjam buku atau sekedar membacanya. Kecuali, dua makhluk ini yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya.

"Yak! Dobi! Kau tidak mau ke kantin?"

"Aku malas Kyungsoo-ya, kau saja pergilah, aku akan melanjutkan tidurku"

PLETAK!

Terdengar suara pukulan Kyungsoo melayang di kepala Chanyeol yang mulai merebahkan kepala berambut keritingnya ke atas meja.

"Awww appo.. kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak terima kepalanya yang sebenarnya jenius ini di pukul begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau di tegur sonsaengnim lagi jika tidur di kelas?"

"Ini kan masih istirahat Kyung.."

"Tetap saja, kau sangat sulit di bangunkan jika sudah tertidur. Seperti kerbau saja"

"Aishh arraseo, aku tidak tidur. Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja, kau pergilah ke kantin jika lapar"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan orang idiot sepertimu di perpustakaan? Kkkk"

"Sialan kau, aku bahkan 100x lebih pintar darimu"

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Kapan kau akan membuktikannya, eoh?"

"Belum saatnya, kau makanlah yang banyak supaya tinggi sepertiku" Chanyeolpun berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai mendidih

"YAAAKK!PARK DOBI IDIOT! AKU TIDAK PENDEK TAU! KAU SAJA YANG TERLALU TINGGI! DASAR TIANG JEMURAN!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar makian Kyungsoo yang mirip Ahjumma pemilik kedai ramyun tempat biasa dia makan. Chanyeol pun tetap berjalan menuju perpustakaan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, dari arah berlawanan, terlihat seorang lelaki berlari pelan ke arahnya. Terlihat lelaki itu sedang terburu-buru tanpa memperhatikan jika ada orang di depannya, sampai...

BRUKK

"Ah Jeosonghamnida.. Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida.." ucap laki-laki itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Anio, gwaenchanayo.."

Lelaki itupun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mulai bertanya kepadanya

"Ah apakah kau tau dimana toiletnya? Maaf tadi aku terburu-buru.."

"Toiletnya ada disana..." tunjuk Chanyeol

"Ne, kamsahamnida" ucap lelaki itu lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol

Setelah melihat lelaki itu pergi melewatinya, Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat sebelum dia melanjutkan langkahnya...

"Baekhyun-ah...!"

DEGG!

'Baekhyun...?' batin Chanyeol

TBC

Author's Note:

Annyeong chingu-ya!

Gimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Jawab yang jujur yah! Segala kritik dan saran sangat Author terima. Berhubung ini FF pertama yang Author publish di FFN, jadi mungkin masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini. Maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan, alurnya terlalu cepet, atau apapun itu, untuk next chap di usahakan lebih baik lagi. Btw, jangan lupa review-nya yaa Readers-nim semuanya ^^ Gomawoyo!


	2. Chapter 2

"First meet..."

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Others.

RATED : T

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, COMEDY, ROMANCE, YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, BETTER YOU DON'T READ IT!

I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!

THIS IS BOYS LOVE STORY!

ALL OF STORY IS MINE A.K.A AH RIN

JIKA KALIAN MENEMUKAN ALUR CERITA YANG SAMA, ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA

TIDAK ADA UNSUR PLAGIAT ATAU SEMACAMNYA

CERITA INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR PRIBADI

Summary:

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sebenarnya cerdas, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia rela merubah dirinya hampir 100% menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang mampu merubahnya menjadi normal kembali. Siapakah dia? Sebesar apa pengaruhnya terhadap kehidupan Chanyeol? (Hanya Dewa yang tau akhirnya...)

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

 _Flashback..._

" _Jadi, si Byun Yunho itu sudah kembali dari Jepang? Hah, tak ku sangka dia masih berani menginjakkan kakinya ke Korea" ucap pria paruh baya kepada asisten pribadinya._

" _Ne Presdir, beliau kembali bersama dengan putra semata wayangnya, Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Mwo?!"_

" _Dan sepertinya, putra Byun Yunho seumuran dengan tuan muda Chanyeol"_

" _Cih, tak kan ku biarkan si brengsek Yunho itu mendekati anakku, terlebih anaknya, aku sangat membencinya. Lihat saja.. akan ku hancurkan kembali hidupnya, seperti dia menghancurkan...hidupku dulu"_

 _._

 _._

 _Langkah kaki Chanyeol melemas setelah mendengar semua percakapan Appa-nya dengan Kim Ahjussi. Tak di sangka, Appa yang selama ini dia hormati, dia puji, ternyata memiliki dendam yang sangat dalam. Selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Appa-nya memarahinya, Appa-nya selalu menyayangi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol selalu menurut dengan perkataan Appa-nya. Tapi tidak sekarang, setelah dia mengetahui semuanya –hampir semuanya._

 _Seminggu lagi adalah hari kelulusannya dari Junior High School dan Chanyeol berencana melarikan diri. Dia ingin mencari tahu keberadaan Eomma-nya, dimana dia berada dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dan juga, apa hubungannya dengan Byun Yunho, kenapa Appa-nya sangat dendam kepadanya. Dan satu lagi... Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa Appa-nya sangat membencinya? Chanyeol sangat ingin menemui mereka semua. Untuk mengetahui segala kebenarannya._

 _End of flashback..._

'Baekhyun...?' batin Chanyeol

"Ahaha... tidak mungkin itu dia, mana mungkin itu dia hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa sendiri seperti orang bodoh sambil terus berjalan pelan.

"Hei Dobi! Apa sekarang kau sudah benar-benar gila? Tertawa sendiri seperti itu..." tiba-tiba saja suara Kyungsoo mengagetkannya dari belakang

"Yak Kyung! Kau mengagetkanku saja..."

"Lagi pula aku daritadi sudah memanggilmu, kau tidak dengar tuan muda?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Huh dasar raksasa, percuma saja kau punya telinga lebar jika tidak berfungsi sama sekali ckck" ledek Kyungsoo sambil menarik telinga Chanyeol, tentu saja Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk meraih telinga Chanyeol –Dia kan uhm pendek.

"YAK YAK! LEPASS!"

"Hihihihi" Kyungsoo hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Mengusili Chanyeol seperti ini adalah hobinya. Apalagi melihat Chanyeol yang sedang marah –Meskipun bukan marah dalam hal yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo tau, Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Menjahili Chanyeol adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang di samping pintu toilet pria

"Tentu saja, kalau belum selesai mana mungkin aku keluar? Dasar bodoh" pria yang lebih pendek menanggapi

"Ckck aku pikir kau tenggelam di dalam closet hahahaha"

"YAKK! KAU PIKIR AKU KOTORAN YANG BISA TENGGELAM DALAM CLOSET HAH?! DASAR HITAM SIALAN" si pria pendek mulai mengeluarkan suara tingginya dan bersiap-siap akan menghajar si pria hitam yang di maksud –lebih tepatnya menendang bokongnya dengan jurus Hapkido-nya.

"Hehehe ampun... lagipula kau itu terlalu imut dan kecil, mirip kotoran kkk"

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Mian, mian Baekhyun-ah... aku hanya bercanda, aku masih sayang pantat ku jika hanya untuk merasakan tendanganmu itu, peace!"

Ah ternyata dia Baekhyun.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar, makanya jangan macam-macam denganku" kata Baekhyun "Kajja, antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah"

"Siap kapten!"

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, menurutmu aku akan bisa beradaptasi di sekolah ini tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan kepada pria hitam –Jongin.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kau kan cerewet, pasti kau akan cepat mendapatkan teman"

"Sialan, bukan itu maksudku.. yah, kau tau kan aku sebenarnya sangat susah beradaptasi-" kata Baekhyun menunduk "Appa selalu membawaku pindah-pindah sekolah sedari aku kecil, aku harap ini adalah sekolah terakhirku.. aku ingin bersekolah dengan tenang Jongin-ah"

"Yaa yaa, aku tau.. tenang saja, aku sudah bilang pada Appa-ku supaya kau tetap bersekolah disini sampai kau lulus, dia pasti sudah membicarakannya dengan Appa-mu Baekhyun-ah"

"Jinjja?! Gomawo Jongin-ah..." Baekhyun refleks memeluk Jongin. "Aku rasa, aku juga mulai menyukai sekolah ini, meskipun terletak jauh dari kota besar. Dan juga... tadi aku bertemu dengan pria yang sangat menarik kkk"

"Siapa? Wah wah secepat itukah kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Jongin menyelidik

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi lain kali"

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu terlihat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di biasa, sepulang sekolah dia hanya bermalas-malasan tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun. Lalu, darimana sumber kehidupannya? Setiap akhir pekan Chanyeol bekerja part time di sebuah kedai makanan milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Sejak Chanyeol kabur dari rumahnya, dia bertemu Kyungsoo. Saat itu, Chanyeol menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari beberapa preman yang tengah mengganggunya malam-malam. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang memang sudah bisa berkelahi, melawan semua preman-preman itu dan membantu Kyungsoo. Dari situlah mereka mulai akrab. Kyungsoo jugalah yang menawari Chanyeol untuk bekerja ditempatnya, keluarga Kyungsoo juga sangat ramah. Mereka menyambut Chanyeol dengan hangat, menganggap Chanyeol seperti anak mereka sendiri. Chanyeol juga telah menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Kyungsoo, hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa dia percaya. Jadi, Kyungsoo telah tau segalanya tentang Chanyeol, keluarganya dan juga masalahnya.

.

.

"Chanyeol, apa kau di dalam?" terdengar Kyungsoo memencet bel apartemen Chanyeol dari luar beberapa kali. Selain di sekolah, Kyungsoo akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama aslinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Mungkin dia tidur' pikir Kyungsoo

"Nghh..." benar saja, Chanyeol masih melenguh di ranjangnya. Mendengar ada suara bel di luar, dia mengabaikannya. Pasti itu Kyungsoo, pikirnya.

"Chanyeol, aku akan masuk..." Kyungsoopun memencet password yang sudah di hapalnya, tentu saja Chanyeol yang memberitahunya

Kyungsoo pun berjalan masuk menuju kamar Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup.

"Ckckck tentu saja sudah ku duga, anak ini selalu saja membiarkan kamarnya berantakan" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil melihat kamar Chanyeol yang sudah mirip sarang burung tersebut. "Lebih baik ku bereskan saja"

Kyungsoo pun mulai bersih-bersih di kamar Chanyeol, begitu pula di ruang tamu, dan juga dapur. Selalu saja seperti ini, Kyungsoo sudah biasa membantu Chanyeol untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Kyungsoo memang sangat perhatian terhadap Chanyeol. Dia merasa kasihan juga kepadanya. Sedari kecil, Chanyeol selalu di perlakukan seperti raja dan hidup berkecukupan, pasti sangat berat baginya untuk hidup sendiri seperti ini. Bekerja demi biaya sekolah dan kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Terlebih Chanyeol masih harus mencari ibunya yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Sebenarnya, dengan kecerdasan otaknya, bisa saja Chanyeol mendapat beasiswa hingga lulus. Tapi dengan bodohnya, Chanyeol membuang itu semua dengan alasan 'Aku bosan menjadi orang pintar yang selalu di manfaatkan' atau 'Menjadi orang pintar itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan' atau yang lebih parah 'Hey Kyung menjadi bodoh itu keren, kau bisa bertingkah polos dimanapun kau berada'. Dasar bodoh –Yah Chanyeol memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah.

.

"Eh Kyung..? Kapan kau datang..?" terlihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang masih berantakan, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya juga. Sedang menguap sambil mengucek matanya, khas orang bangun dari tidur.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja datang, aku akan bersih-bersih dulu. Tadi eomma membuatkan makanan untukmu, kau makanlah dulu"

"Wah gomawo Kyung, pas sekali aku sedang lapar.." Chanyeol langsung semangat berjalan menuju meja makan dan mulai memakan makanan yang telah dibawa Kyungsoo tadi, tanpa cuci muka dulu –Ingat. Dia baru bangun tidur tadi.

"Lihatlah.. bagaimana bisa kau hidup seperti ini? Paling tidak, kau harus bisa merapikan kamarmu sendiri Chanyeol-ah"

"Hehehe untuk apa? Sedangkan kau selalu saja datang dengan sukarela untuk membersihkannya untukku" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"Tapi tetap saja, tidak bisakah kau-"

"Aisshh sudahlah jangan banyak mengomel, cepat selasaikan dan temani aku makan"

"Baiklah..."

.

Setelah membereskan semuanya Kyungsoo pun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih asik menyantap makanannya. Kyungsoo memandangi wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Terlihat sangat tampan jika di lihat sedekat ini pikirnya. Apalagi jika tidak menggunakan kacamata, yang sebenarnya hanyalah kacamata biasa.

"Kyung, kau tau tidak? Tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun.." kata Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab

"Kyung...?" Chanyeol mulai memanggilnya lagi dan sedikit menoleh kearah Kyungsoo

"Hah? Eoh? Kapan...?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya "Dimana?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo lebih dekat

"Eh ti-tidak kok, tadi k-kau bertemu Baekhyun dimana?" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan karna di tatap sedekat itu oleh Chanyeol dan langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Di sekolah.."

"Hah? Di sekolah kita?"

"Yaa, tapi mungkin saja bukan dia Baekhyun yang aku cari, mungkin juga iya. Kau tau, di Korea nama Baekhyun tidak hanya satu.. entahlah Kyung, sejak tadi aku terus kepikiran dia"

"Ahh kau harus semangat Yeol ! meskipun dia bukan Baekhyun yang kau cari, pasti masih ada Baekhyun lain di luar sana yang masih menunggu. Kalau kata pepatah 'Hilang satu tumbuh sejuta'"

"Yang benar itu 'Mati satu tumbuh seribu' Kyung"

"Aishh sama saja lah yang penting artinya, pokoknya kau tidak boleh putus asa Yeol, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukannya"

"Gomawo Kyung... kau memang yang terbaik"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol tidak terlambat bangun karena Kyungsoo telah memasang alarmnya lebih pagi. Kyungsoo bermaksud mengerjai Chanyeol dengan mengubah alarmnya menjadi lebih pagi. Dan disinilah dia sekarang di sekolah yang masih sepi. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Beruntung bagi Chanyeol, berangkat lebih pagi bisa membuatnya bebas masuk ke ruang musik tanpa ada yang menganggu. Paling tidak dia masih punya sedikit waktu untuk bermain dengan alat musik kesayangannya meskipun hanya sebentar. Chanyeol pun tersenyum cerah dan berjalan menuju ruang musik.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang musik langkahnya terhenti. Disana, Chanyeol mendengar suara piano yang sangat merdu.

'Siapa yang sedang memainkan piano sepagi ini?' pikirnya 'Apakah sekolah ini mulai berhantu?'

Mungkin opsi terakhir sangat tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari jendela. Dilihatnya lelaki manis –menurutnya. Sedang memainkan piano dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Terlihat lelaki itu sedang menikmati permainannya. Meskipun Chanyeol hanya melihat dari samping, dia yakin jika lelaki itu memang manis. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol pun masih setia melihat lelaki itu dari balik jendela sampai lagunya selesai.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, lelaki itu menoleh ke samping. Dan benar saja, di sana masih ada Chanyeol yang masih setia melihatnya –lebih tepatnya mengintip. Chanyeol pun tersadar dan segera berbalik tapi dia masih masih berdiri di balik pintu. Lelaki didalam sana tersenyum kemudian melangkah keluar. Berniat menemui pria yang telah mengintipnya tadi.

"Hai..." sapanya "Aku Baekhyun.. apa kau sudah lama melihatku? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

'Baekhyun? Sangat manis'

"Ah mian, aku tadi hanya lewat.. kau lanjutkan saja jika ingin bermain piano lagi, aku akan pergi"

"Tidak tidak, aku murid pindahan disini, aku sengaja berangkat pagi hanya untuk melihat-lihat dan aku menemukan ruang musik jadi aku iseng saja memainkannya..."

'Ahh... murid pindahan? Pantas saja..'

"Permainanmu bagus"

"Gomawo, oh iya kalau boleh tau siapa namamu? Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku tadi. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku adalah orang yang menabrakmu kemarin dan menanyakan toilet, kau ingat?"

"Ah iya, aku ingat hehe" Chanyeol pun mulai menampilkan cengiran idiotnya " Aku Dobi, Park Dobi"

"Dobi? Ahahaha lucu sekali namamu" Baekhyun tertawa, telihat matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit

'Sangat indah...'

"Ah mian.. aku tidak bermaksud meledek, aku hanya-"

"Gwaenchana, aku senang bisa membuatmu tertawa ahaha"

"Ahahaha iya hahaha"

Dan seperti itulah pertemuan mereka di pagi itu, di awali dengan tawa yang sebenarnya tidak lucu dan patut untuk di tertawakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya...! kali ini kelas kita sedang kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Seoul. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanmu" kata seonsaengnim tegas.

Seluruh kelas langsung diam, perhatian mereka tertuju pada satu murid yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Annyeong.. namaku... Byun Baekhyun... Kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya semuanya" Baekhyun mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan menunduk.

'Byun Baekhyun? Benarkah itu dia?'

'Tidak mungkin...'

"Nah, Baekhyun kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong.."

"Ne, Saem.."

"Yak Dobi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir karna melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berkedip bahkan setelah Baekhyun duduk. Apakah nyawanya melayang sesaat? Pikirnya.

"Heh Dobi!" panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"NE! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" spontan saja Chanyeol berdiri dan berbicara keras dibangkunya.

"Ne, Dobi?" Saem pun bertanya heran padanya.

"Woooooooooo" sorakan dari anak sekelaspun terdengar.

"Ah... eh... Aniyo Saem hehe.. Jeosonghamnida!" Jawab Chanyeol kikuk. Dengan tampang bodohnya dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Kyungsoo menutup mukanya malu, berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun sekilas. Dia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

'Benarkah... dia Byun Baekhyun yang aku cari?'

'Benarkah?'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note:

Annyeong Readers-nim! Mian yah kalo updatenya gak pernah panjang. Soalnya Author males ngetik banyak-banyak hehe. Tapi Author usahain bakal update tiap hari kok. Jadi stay tune aja yah ^^

Jangan lupa review dong hiks hiks. Tapi Author gak maksa kalian kok hihihi. Soalnya Author masih bener-bener new di ffn jadi wajar aja lah yaa. Gapapa kok, Author bakal tetep semangat yeeyy!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun itu, bisa langsung PM Author aja yah. Pasti di bales kok kalo sempet.

Gomapta!


	3. Chapter 3

"Idiot"

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Others.

RATED : T

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, COMEDY, ROMANCE, YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, BETTER YOU DON'T READ IT!

I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!

THIS IS BOYS LOVE STORY!

ALL OF STORY IS MINE A.K.A AH RIN

JIKA KALIAN MENEMUKAN ALUR CERITA YANG SAMA, ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA

TIDAK ADA UNSUR PLAGIAT ATAU SEMACAMNYA

CERITA INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR PRIBADI

Summary:

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sebenarnya cerdas, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia rela merubah dirinya hampir 100% menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang mampu merubahnya menjadi normal kembali. Siapakah dia? Sebesar apa pengaruhnya terhadap kehidupan Chanyeol? (Hanya Dewa yang tau akhirnya...)

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Disana terdapat beberapa namja yang sedang berlatih, salah satunya adalah Jongin. Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangku penonton dan menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan latihannya. Lebih tepatnya menunggu Jongin untuk pulang bersama.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai Byun, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya

"Eh Dobi, kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku sedang menunggu sepupuku, dia yang berkulit hitam itu, namanya Jongin" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Jongin

"Oh Jongin.." Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Oh iya kenapa kau belum pulang? Dan juga, kenapa tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Byun? Panggil saja Baekhyun"

"Aku sengaja mengikutimu tadi, kau kan murid pindahan, aku takut kau kesasar makanya aku mengikutimu, dan aku juga lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu, lebih cocok untukmu heheh" lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menampilkan cengiran idiotnya seperti biasa

"Dasar aneh, apanya yang cocok untukku?" tanya Baekhyun

"Cocok dengan bentuk tubuhmu, terdengar lebih lucu bukan, Byun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun polos

"Aishh, kau mau meledekku dengan bentuk tubuhku ini?" Baekhyun mulai cemberut

"Ani-" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, "aku memujimu.."

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan, karna kalimat terakhir Chanyeol hanya terdengar seperti gumaman

"Hahahaha tidak lupakan saja"

"Hahahahaha dasar kau benar-benar sangat aneh, tapi aku suka"

Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kembali tawanya.

Sementara di lapangan basket, terlihat dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun..

"Jong, itu sepupumu yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

"Iya, Kris.. lucu kan?"

"Cantik, apakah dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Hei apa maksudmu? Tak kan ku biarkan Baekhyun dekat-dekat dengan playboy sepertimu"

"Yak Jong, aku dulu memang playboy tapi sekarang tidak lagi, aku benar-benar tertarik padanya, ayolah kenalkan aku padanya.." Kris mulai memohon pada Jongin

"Tidak Kris, Baekhyun juga tidak akan menyukaimu, aku tau seleranya dan itu bukan kau, mengerti?"

"Ck! Kau pelit sekali, eh tapi kenapa dia mengobrol dengan si idiot Park itu?"

"Mungkin mereka sekelas, bagus lah Baekhyun-ku sudah memiliki teman di hari pertamanya masuk"

"Yak Kkamjong! Kau melarangku mendekati Baekhyun tapi membiarkannya berteman dengan siswa paling idiot di sekolah ini eoh?"

"Paling tidak, dia tidak playboy sepertimu"

"Sialan kau"

Setelah menyelesaikan latihannya, Jongin pun berjalan ke bangku penonton untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama menunggu Baek?"

"Tidak, tidak terlalu lama karna aku tadi di temani Dobi heheh, dia baru saja pergi"

"Kalian sekelas?"

"Hmm ya seperti itulah... Eh kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pria idiot seperti dia di sekolah ini? Hanya satu-satunya yang seperti itu di sekolah ini?"

"Yak apa katamu? Dobi itu lucu tau hihihi" Baekhyun membela Chanyeol, dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu dan selalu membuatnya tertawa itu. Sangat menyenangkan sekali karna mereka juga sekelas. Jadi Baekhyun bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari kecuali hari libur. Moodmaker baru pikirnya.

"Yak yak ada apa dengan mukamu itu Baekby?"

"Aisshhh Kkamjong jangan memanggilmu seperti itu disini, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Biar saja, biar semuanya tau kalau kau memang masih anak kecil kkkk" Jongin terkikik melihat rajukan Baekhyun "Ah ani, mungkin kau lebih pantas di sebut anak bayi hahaha"

"Ishh Kkamjong hitam sialan. Tak kan ku biarkan kau makan malam ini. Lihat saja" Baekhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menertawakannya.

"Yaak Baekhyun-ah tunggu aku!" teriak Jongin dan menyusul Baekhyun, "Baiklah baiklah, jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji"

"Huh kau takut kelaparan eoh?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mebiarkan perutku yang sixpack ini kelaparan, tentu dia harus di beri makan suapaya tumbuh dengan baik hehe"

"Sixpack kepalamu! Buncit sih iya"

"Hei kau hanya belum melihatnya saja"

"Cih tidak sudi aku melihatnya"

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau melihatnya kau pasti akan terpesona nantinya kkkkk"

"Lebih baik aku melihat kotoran ayam"

"Hahahahaha ternyata seleramu hanya sebatas kotoran ayam eoh?"

"Diam kau hitam!"

"Aigo, kenapa kau sensitif sekali hari ini eoh?"

"Bukan urusanmu hitam"

"Ck baiklah aku akan diam"

"Eh Jong, kau bilang tadi kau kenal Dobi kan? Memangnya dia seperti apa sih orangnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya eoh?"

"Sepertinya sih iya..." jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk

"HEHH?!" seketika Jongin shock mendengarnya

"Kau ingat yang aku bilang kemarin jika aku tertarik dengan seseorang? Ya, dia itu Dobi"

"Hahh tak kusangka kau tertarik dengannya. Seluruh sekolah sudah tau jika dia adalah murid paling bodoh dengan nilai terendah. Idiot dan sedikit tidak normal. Kecuali yeah... kemampuannya dalam bermain musik. Kau pasti akan terkejut jika melihat permainannya secara langsung"

"Ahh pantas saja tadi dia terlihat akan memasuki ruang musik, ternyata dia juga suka bermain alat musik-" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak "Memangnya apa yang membuatnya di juluki sebagai orang idiot? Apakah karena penampilannya aneh? Tapi memang agak sedikit aneh sih, dia sangat suka tertawa hahaha"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, padahal jika kupikir-pikir sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya idiot. Beberapa kali kulihat dia seperti orang normal jika sedang bersama sahabatnya yang bermata bulat itu, atau hanya perasaanku saja"

"Nah benar kan? Dia sebenarnya tidak idiot, orang-orang saja yang memandangnya seperti itu. Aku yakin itu"

"Heh Baek, memang kau siapanya hingga berpikir seperti itu? Kenal saja baru tadi, kau ini dasar.. sepertinya kau mulai ketularan idiotnya si Park itu"

"Sudah ku bilang dia tidak idiot. Titik"

"Kau hanya saja belum melihat kelakuannya yang aneh itu"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Kadang dia berbicara pada benda mati seperti batu, rumput, pohon, suka membuat alasan konyol jika sedang terlambat yang selalu dijadikan topik humor di mading sekolah, dan terakhir kali sih kabarnya dia mempunyai ruang rahasia di perpustakaan, entah apa yang dilakukan orang idiot sepertinya di perpustakaan sekolah kita"

"Yak berhenti mengatakan Dobi idiot. Aku akan tetap berteman dengannya. Mungkin dia memiiki imajinasi yang tinggi makanya dia suka berbicara pada benda mati, dan bukankah itu sangat kreatif jika alasan konyolnya selalu di buat di mading sekolah? Berarti dia berbakat. Dan juga, mungkin dia sebenarnya pintar makanya dia suka belajar di perpus. Huh kalian saja yang tidak bisa berpikir positif" lagi lagi Baekhyun membela Chanyeol.

"Apakah siswa yang selalu berada di peringkat terakhir bahkan satu sekolah pun masih bisa di sebut pintar?"

"Ck pokoknya aku akan tetap berteman dengannya"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Seragam yang tergeletak di kursi, sepatu yang berserakan di lantai, lampu yang redup, hanya terdengar suara detak jaru jam. Dimana lagi jika bukan di kamar Park Chanyeol. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kerjaan Chanyeol hanya makan-tidur-mandi-sekolah-tidur lagi. Bukankah dia harus menemukan keberadaan Eomma-nya?

 _Flashback.._

" _Ahjussi..."_

 _Menyadari ada yang melihatnya sedang menyembunyikan berkas-berkas yang seharusnya tidak boleh satu oran pun tahu, dia pun menoleh sambil menyembunyikannya di belakang badannya. Tapi tetap saja, dia sudah tertangkap basah._

" _T-tuan muda.."_

" _Apakah ini perintah Appa?"_

" _Ne?"_

" _Katakan Ahjussi, aku sudah mendengar percakapan Ahjussi dan Appa beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa Ahjussi melakukannya?"_

" _Tuan muda...Mianhamnida"_

" _Apakah benar Eomma-ku masih hidup Ahjussi?"_

" _Tuan muda tidak seharusnya anda-"_

" _JAWAB AHJUSSI! APA BENAR EOMMA-KU MASIH HIDUP? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG? KENAPA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU? KENAPA?!"_

" _Tenang tuan muda..."_

" _Jawab Ahjussi... dimana Eommaku? Apakah dia masih hidup?"_

" _Ne, Beliau masih hidup"_

 _DEGG!_

 _Rasanya seluruh tubuh Chanyeol melemas. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Ternyata selama ini Eomma-nya masih hidup. Eomma yang sebenarnya selalu dia rindukan masih hidup. Betapa besar dia ingin bertemu dengan Eomma-nya tapi dia menahannya. Dan mengetahui kebenarannya seperti ini rasanya benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Kenapa Appa-nya tega melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa?_

" _Tuan muda... anda baik-baik saja?" Kim Ahjussi pun berniat membantu Chanyeol berdiri, terlihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _Dimana dia sekarang Ahjussi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menerawang jauh kedepan. Ada sedikit harapan untuk bertemu Eomma-nya dimatanya_

" _Saya tidak tau tuan muda..."_

" _Bohong! Kau bohong kan Ahjussi? Cepat katakan dimana Eomma-ku Ahjussi!"_

" _Saya tidak bohong tuan muda.."_

" _Bohong... kau bohong kan Ahjussi?"_

 _Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa sedih, pasalnya tuan muda yang sudah di anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kim Ahjussi memang benar-benar tidak mengetahui keberadaan Nyonya besar yang telah melahirkan tuan mudanya ini._

" _Saya tidak bohong tuan, tapi...ini-" Kim Ahjussi menyerahkan berkas yang tadi sempat di sembunyikannya "Saya menyelidiki ini sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Presdir karna saya yakin tuduhan yang ditujukan pada Nyonya besar semuanya tidaklah benar, dan saya sebenarnya memang akan memberikan ini kepada anda"_

 _Chanyeol pun mengambil berkasrnya_

" _Tuduhan apa?"_

" _Anda pasti akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti, saya tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, disini ada beberapa tempat yang kemungkinan di tempati Nyonya besar, dan itu mengarah ke satu kota kecil di dekat xxxxx, anda bisa mencarinya disana. Di dalamnya juga ada beberapa petunjuk yang akan membantu anda menemukan beliau"_

" _Ahjussi, aku pasti akan menemukan Eomma"_

" _Ne tuan muda, saya sudah mengganti berkas yang asli dengan yang palsu. Saya yakin Presdir tidak akan mencarinya kesana, terlebih lagi beliau sibuk dengan proyek barunya"_

" _Ahjussi, apakah Appa akan mencariku jika aku kabur?"_

" _Tentu tuan muda, tapi saya akan menghambat pencarian anda dengan berbagai cara. Lebih baik anda bersembunyi di tempat yang telah saya tunjukkan di dalam. Anda juga harus mengikuti petunjuk saya di dalam sini.."_

" _Kamsahamnida Ahjussi"_

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Eomma..." Chanyeol mengigau di dalam tidurnya, dia bermimpi bertemu dengan Eomma-nya

"Eomma... bogoshipeo..." tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun meneteskan air matanya

.

.

Di lain tempat, Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk membantu Eomma-nya memasak itu berniat mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol.

To: Dobi Park

Yeol, kau sudah makan? Aku dan Eomma sedang memasak Kimchi Jjigae kesukaanmu, apa kau mau? Kemarilah sebelum aku menghabiskannya :p kekekeke

-Send-

"Kau sedang memberitahu Chanyeol jika kita sedang memasak makanan kesukaannya?" tanya Eomma Kyungsoo

"Hehe ne Eomma, dia pasti akan segera kemari secepat badai"

"Baiklah, kau teruskan saja memasaknya, Eomma akan mandi dulu, setelah selesai panggil Appa-mu nanti kita makan bersama-sama"

"Eum arasseo Eomma"

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya sambil menunggu balasan pesan Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai memasak, Kyungsoo memanggil Appa-nya yang sedang membereskan gudang.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur. Mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada balasan.

Tumben dia tidak membalas, biasanya dia akan langsung membalasnya jika bersangkutan dengan makanan, bahkan kadang langsung menelponnya. Apakah dia tidur? Tapi ini masih terlalu sore untuk tidur di jam segini –pikir Kyungsoo

"Apa aku telpon saja..?" gumamnya

Eomma-nya pun menghampirinya ke dapur, di susul sang Appa.

"Apakah Chanyeol belum datang?"

"Ah Eomma, sepertinya dia ketiduran lagi.."

"Coba kau telpon saja"

Kyungsoo pun mulai menelpon Chanyeol

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"Bagaimana?" tanya Appa-nya

"Tidak di angkat, aku akan kesana saja membawakan makanannya. Kalian makanlah saja dahulu. Aku akan makan bersama Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo pun mulai membungkus beberapa makanan untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Kyungsoo-ya"

"Ne, Eomma Appa, aku akan segera kembali"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Disana terdapat Chanyeol yang tengah selesai mandi, dia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja. Menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos, serta butiran-butiran air yang masih menetes menuruni rahangnya yang tegas.

Sontak Kyungsoo terkejut dan berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAHH!" Kyungsoo menutupi mukanya dan berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol "Cepat keluar setelah berganti baju, kita makan bersama"

'Dasar aneh, seperti tidak pernah melihat pria telanjang saja' batin Chanyeol

'Apakah dia terpesona melihat tubuhku yang atletis ini? Hehehe' Chanyeol mulai ngelantur

Chanyeol pun keluar setelah berpakaian lengkap. Dia hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek, rambutnya yang setengah basah itu terlihat sedikit lurus. Membuatnya semakin tampan –pikir Kyungsoo.

Sadar akan pikirannya Kyungsoo pun memukul kepalanya pelan, tapi ternyata pukulannya malah menyakiti kepalanya sendiri.

"Aww Appo" rintihnya

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol heran

"Ani, kajja kita makan" Kyungsoo pun menyiapkan makanannya di meja makan bersama Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol hari ini sedikit berbicara. Mungkin dia sedang malas.

"Kau kenapa tadi tidak membalas pesanku Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"Eoh? Kau mengirimiku pesan? Aku belum membacanya, mungkin ponselku masih di dalam tas hehe mian Kyung"

"Gwaenchana, aku pikir kau tidur makanya tidak membalas pesanku"

"Aku memang tidur tadi, dan aku... bermimpi bertemu Eomma Kyung"

"Jinjja?"

"Heum, semenjak ada Baekhyun aku merasa ada yang aneh, mungkin Baekhyun memang ada hubungannya dengan Eomma-ku dan juga Byun Yunho"

"Yahh, dan marga Byun tidak hanya satu di dunia ini Yeol"

"Iya aku tau, makanya aku akan mencari tau sendiri kebenarannya"

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan mendekati Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hah?" entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sedih mendengar Chanyeol akan mendekati Baekhyun "Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin, lagi pula si Byun itu sangat manis dan lucu, tidak rugi juga aku mendekatinya hehe"

"Huuu dasar kau ini, yasudahlah terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah secerah suasana hati Park Chanyeol saat ini, pasalnya dia yang biasanya sangat malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah kali ini justru sangat semangat. Mungkin karna dia telah menemukan tujuannya untuk bersekolah disini. Yah, karna menurut berkas yang telah di berikan Kim Ahjussi, dia harus bersekolah di tempat ini. Apakah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga salah satu rencana Kim Ahjussi? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka bertemu secara kebetulan. Dan berada di sekolah yang sama hanyalah kebetulan. Hidup ini memang adil bukan? Begitulah hidup, kadang kau tidak akan tau dengan siapa kau akan bertemu hari ini, besok, lusa atau tahun depan. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelasnya, kadang dia juga menyapa beberapa siswa yang di temuinya. Hanya tersenyum. Begitulah kebiasaannya, tersenyum pada siapa saja. Dia memang murah senyum. Senyum idiot tentunya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, dia pun berjalan ke bangkunya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di tempatnya. Lengkap dengan beberapa buku yang sibuk di bacanya. Dia melirik sekilas ke bangku Baekhyun. Ah belum datang ternyata. Baiklah tidak masalah, menganggu Kyungsoo boleh juga –pikirnya.

"Kyung kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol mencolek-colek pundak Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca?" jawab Kyungsoo masih tetap fokus pada bukunya

"Apakah akan ada ulangan?"

"Astaga... apa kau tidak ingat?" Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"Tidak, apa?" tanya Chanyeol polos

"Hmm sudah ku duga, apa yang bisa di harapkan darimu eoh?"

"Hehehe"

"Sudah sana jangan mengangguku, bermainlah dengan tembok kesayanganmu itu"

"Huh tidak aasik sekali"

Chanyeol pun merebahkan kepalanya ke mejanya, menunggu Baekhyun datang. Dan benar saja beberapa saat setelahnya Baekhyun datang. Belum sempat Chanyeol menyapanya tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Chanyeol pun kembali diam di bangkunya.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa pun bersiap-siap meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Begitu juga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka akan pergi ke kantin bersama. Tak lupa Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Byun, ayo ke kantin bersama" ajak Chanyeol

"Hmm baiklah, kajja"

"Oh iya, aku Kyungsoo.. kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan kan?"

"Ah kau pasti yang di bicarakan sepupuku kemarin, salam kenal Kyungsoo-ya"

"Sepupumu mengenalku?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan. Dia juga sekolah disini. Nanti aku kenalkan pada kalian, kajja kita ke kantin"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin, disana terlihat sangat ramai sebelum Baekhyun melihat ada Jongin disana bersama temannya, kebetulan juga disana masih ada yang kosong. Langsung saja Baekhyun mengajaknya bergabung bersama Jongin.

"Ini dia sepupuku, namanya Jongin" Baekhyun pun mengenalkan Jongin ke Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

"Aku Kyungsoo"

"Dobi"

"Dan aku Kris, temannya Jongin"

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Sebelum akhirnya Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Baek, apa kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini?" tanya Kris

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan keluar"

"Yak Kris apa-apaan kau ini, berani sekali mengajak Baekhyun-ku keluar, dia tidak bisa" Jongin membalas ajakn Kris

"Memangnya kenapa? Baekhyun sendiri yang menentukan, bagaimana Baek?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan sikap Kris kemudian melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Baiklah Kris, lagipula aku bosan jika harus di rumah bersama kkamjong terus. Aku seharusnya berjalan-jalan keluar agar tidak stress hahaha"

"Hahaha kau benar baek, bertemu kkamjong setiap hari hanya akan membuatmu stress"

"Sialan kalian berdua"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar" katanya

Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju toilet

"Ada apa dengan temanmu itu? Aneh sekali" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo

"Dia kan memang aneh, dasar idiot. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang cantik ini berteman dengannya?" Kris dengan seenak jidatnya membalas ucapan Jongin

"Kris kau apa-apaan sih?" Baekhyun membela Chanyeol –lagi.

"Ehem! Aku permisi dulu, aku sudah selesai makannya. Kalian silahkan lanjutkan makannya" Kyungsoo pun ikut beranjak pergi meninggalkan mejanya

"Eh Kyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sudahlah Baek, biarkan saja.. lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka" ucap Kris

"Mereka temanku Kris, aku bebas berteman dengan siapa saja"

"Baiklah, baiklah.."

.

.

.

Sepertinya Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesal karna kejadian di kantin tadi, terlebih lagi karna si Kris juga tertarik pada Baekhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengartikan tatapan Kris terhadap Baekhyun tadi. Jelas Kris tertarik terhadap Baekhyun. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah karena Baekhyun telah menerima ajakan jalan Kris tadi. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa kesal. Sepertinya dia harus bekerja keras untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

'Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka jika Baekhyun dekat dengan Kris?'

'Padahal aku baru saja mengenal Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu'

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin memainkan alat musik kesayangannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bermain alat musik. Mungkin dia hanya akan bermain jika kelas telah usai atau jika akan di adakan festival musik di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol pun beranjak menuju ruang musik yang masih sepi tersebut. Memasukinya dan mengambil alat musik favoritnya. Gitar. Sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar Chanyeol sudah belajar bermain gitar dan piano, tapi Chanyeol lebih tertarik ke gitar, meskipun begitu permainan pianonya juga tidak buruk. Chanyeol telah bermain gitar hingga lulus Junior High School, sampai sekarang pun dia masih sangat menyukainya.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai memetik gitarnya, dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu..

 _Budeureopge mudeuissge ttatteushage kkok anajusio  
Maeil han beonssik sayonghasio_

 _Budeureoun nun majuchil ttaen miso jieoseo  
Geunyeoreul usge hey what's up beauty mareul geosio_

 _Geunal achimen meonjeo ireonaseo turning on jazz  
Gentle kiss neol barabwa_

 _Neomu jichil ttaen soju du byeong deulgo  
Soljikhage geunyeoui jip dudeurisio_

 _Gakkeum han beonssik mujakjeong gati tteonagasio  
Dareun haneul dareun baram sum swige haejwo  
Gakkeum han beonssik mujakjeong kiseuhaejusio  
Iyu eopsi neoege ppajin geu nalcheoreom_

 _Jal ttaeneun nageushage joyonghage nunmul nage malhaejusio  
Maeil han beonssik neomu gomawo_

 _(Song By: Eddy Kim-The Manual)_

Setelah menyelesaikannya, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar menuju kelasnya. Tanpa di sadarinya, sedari tadi ada yang melihatnya dari luar dan mendengarkan lagunya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, adakah yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Seonsaengnim di depan kelas

Semuanya hanya terdiam dan beberapa menunduk, berharap nama mereka tidak di panggil di depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tertidur.

"Park Dobi, apakah kau sedang tidur disana?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Chanyeol pun mengangkat kepalanya

"Ne, saem?"

"Cepat maju ke depan, kerjakan soal-soal ini dengan benar"

Chanyeol pun maju ke depan, melihat soal matematika yang tertulis di papan tulis. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja mengerjakannya, hanya saja, dia harus tetap berpura-pura menjadi bodoh sebelum tujuannya tercapai.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, ini pasti terlalu susah untukmu, Saem akan mengganti soal yang lebih mudah untukmu yang semua anak di kelas ini seharusnya bisa menjawabnya" setelah mengganti soal yang lebih mudah, dia pun bertanya pada murid yang lain "Apakah kalian bisa menjawabnya?"

"Ne saem!" semuanya serentak menjawab, karna memang yang di berikan hanyalah pertanyaan yang paling gampang. Perkalian, penjumlahan, pengurangan, dan pembagian yang standar.

'Cih, dia pikir aku anak TK? Aku bahkan bisa menjawab soal yang lebih susah dari yang kau berikan tadi' pikir Chanyeol

Apakah Seonsaengnimnya ini sengaja mempermalukannya di depan kelas?

'Sabarlah Chanyeol' pikirnya

Chanyeol pun mengerjakan soal di papan tulis tersebut dengan asal-asalan. Kemudian dia duduk di bangkunya kembali.

Semua siswa di kelas itu pun terkejut melihat jawaban Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi seonsaengnimnya. Bagaimana tidak, pertanyaan yang harusnya di jawab dengan mudah itu di tulis kembali sebagai jawabannya, lebih tepatnya copy paste, hanya saja chanyeol membalikkan angkanya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya

Semuanya diam.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Setumpuk buku itu di letakkan ke atas meja Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun.

'Byun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kajja, kita ke perputakaan. Aku akan menunjukkan buku-buku yang harus kau pelajari"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah ayo ikut aku saja"

Chanyeol pun hanya menurut saja di tarik paksa oleh Baekhyun menuju perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke perpustakaan Byun? Apakah kau ingin aku belajar?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yak Park Dobi, kemampuanmu tadi sangat ingin membuatku menangis, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu seperti ini? Kita akan memasuki tahun ketiga dan tidak mungkin kau akan seperti ini terus"

"Kau menghkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm kenapa ya? Entahlah, aku hanya tidak mau kau di anggap bodoh" jawab Baekhyun "Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, cepat kau belajar saja, jika ada yang tidak kau ketahui, tanya saja padaku"

"Byun, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Annyeong Readers-nim!

Makasih yah yang masih setia baca FF abal-abal ini.

Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Mungkin alurnya sedikit kecepetan yah? Disini mulai ada cast baru yaitu Kris. Entahlah author bingung mau bikin idenya gimana lagi. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Tapi yasudahlah. Chap depan akan di perbaiki lagi. Kemungkinan chap depan akan full ChanBaek moment. Jadi biar fokus ke mereka aja.

Mianhae kalau di pengetikan ada typo, soalnya ini gak pake edit dulu. Lagi males baca ulang heheh.. Jangan lupa review yah buat perbaikan di next chap!

Kamsahamnida! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"The Moment.."

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Others.

RATED : T

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, COMEDY, ROMANCE, YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, BETTER YOU DON'T READ IT!

I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!

THIS IS BOYS LOVE STORY!

ALL OF STORY IS MINE A.K.A AH RIN

JIKA KALIAN MENEMUKAN ALUR CERITA YANG SAMA, ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA

TIDAK ADA UNSUR PLAGIAT ATAU SEMACAMNYA

CERITA INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR PRIBADI

Summary:

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sebenarnya cerdas, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia rela merubah dirinya hampir 100% menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang mampu merubahnya menjadi normal kembali. Siapakah dia? Sebesar apa pengaruhnya terhadap kehidupan Chanyeol? (Hanya Dewa yang tau akhirnya...)

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

"Byun sebenarnya... aku sangat tidak menyukai membaca, kau tahu? Aku buta saat membaca buku pelajaran, tidak ada gambar dan tidak menarik seperti kehidupan benda mati di sekitar kita yang jauh lebih menarik perhatianku"

"Astaga Dobi, aku tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikirmu itu, tapi kau tetap harus belajar mulai sekarang, menegrti?"

"Eung... tidak? Chanyeol hanya menggeleng bodoh

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya. Kau harus belajar"

"Tidak Byun"

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

"Entahlah, aku bosan"

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Iya, kau marah"

"Tidak Dobi, aku tidak marah"

"Lihat? Kau marah"

"Aku lelah"

"Mau ke kantin?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan"

Baekhyun pun berjalan keluar di ikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya. Terlihat Chanyeol megikutinya seperti orang idiot di belakangnya. Mengekori kemanapun langkah kaki Baekhyun berjalan. Bahkan mengikutinya sama persis. Gerakan-gerakan kecil yang di buat oleh Baekhyun pun juga di tirunya. Dasar bodoh.

Sampailah mereka di halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang cukup sepi. Baekhyun berhenti disana. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa berhenti disana. Baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang dan masih mendapati Chanyeol yang masih setia mengikutinya. Belum sempat Bakhyun berbicara padanya, Chanyeol sudah melenggang melewatinya menuju sebuah pohon disana. Sepertinya ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Byun lihatlah, ini indah..." Chanyeol berkata sambil menunduk memperhatikan tumbuhan yang tumbuh di bawah pohon tersebut

"Sekarang apalagi?" Baekhyun hanya mengalah dan menghampirinya.

Entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol supaya mau belajar sangat susah. Baekhyun sendiri juga heran kenapa dirinya berusaha keras ingin merubah Chanyeol. Yang dia tau, dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol di anggap bodoh dan idiot lagi. Hanya itu saja. Ya, begitulah pikirnya. Mungkin Baekhyun harus tau apa kesukaan lelaki ini agar dia bisa membujuknya untuk belajar.

"Sangat indah bukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan tumbuhan yang sedang berbunga itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya, bunga itu memiliki kelopak berwarna merah muda dan putik berwarna kuning cerah. Sangat indah. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ada tumbuhan seindah ini yang tumbuh di tempat seperti ini.

"Sangat indah... aku belum pernah melihat bunga yang seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Tentu saja, bunga ini hanya tumbuh di tempat-tempat tertentu. Indah bukan? Ini namanya Columbine"

"Uhum, namanya juga sangat asing, apakah ini bunga liar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus memandang bunga itu, bahkan dia hampir saja memetiknya sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahannya

"Jangan di petik, seperti yang ku bilang, bunga ini hanya tumbuh di tempat tertentu, jadi biarkan dia tumbuh dengan tenang" kata Chanyeol menjelaskan, bahkan tangannya masih memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Perlahan Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau menyukai bunga?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu, mereka sangat indah" Jawab Chanyeol, 'Sepertimu...' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kau menyukai hal-hal yang seperti ini, begitu?"

"Ya, dan juga hal-hal lain yang kau pasti tidak bisa menebaknya"

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti Byun.."

"Huh pelit sekali"

"Kau tau tidak? Bunga Columbine ini memiliki arti kebodohan"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, meskipun begitu bunga ini tetap terlihat indah bukan? Arti kebodohan yang melekat padanya tidak dapat merubah keindahannya. Bahkan banyak sekali yang memuji keindahannya. Seperti itulah, arti kebodohan yang sebenarnya tidak ada artinya karna tertutup oleh keindahannya. Layaknya manusia, yang suka menutupi sifat aslinya dan menampilkan keindahannya saja"

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol

"Ah tidak, hahaha lupakan saja" Chanyeol pun kembali tertawa layaknya orang idiot

"Huh aneh sekali"

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Ada perasaan aneh yang di rasakan mereka berdua jika sedang bersama. Baekhyun berjalan dalam diam, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Biarkan mereka memikirkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini, sesuai dengan ajakan Kris kemarin Baekhyun keluar bersamanya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Taman bermain pusat kota. Terletak jauh memang, tapi karna Baekhyun yang merengek kepada Kris dengan alasan dia ingin bermain bianglala, akhirnya Kris pun menyetujuinya.

Kris tidak habis pikir dengan sikap hyper Baekhyun. Seberapa banyak dia berjalan dan menaiki wahana yang tersedia, tidak sedikitpun terlihat raut kelelahan di wajahnya, malah yang terlihat raut wajah Baekhyun makin bersemangat jika melihat wahana baru yang akan di naikinya. Berbeda dengan Kris, yang sudah sangat lelah berjalan, diajak berputar kesana kemari seperti pengawal pribadinya. Tapi melihat keceriaan di wajah Baekhyun membuat Kris sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, baginya Baekhyun benar-benar bisa membuatnya nyaman. Mukanya yang teduh dan juga sangat polos.

"Baek, apa kau tidak lelah?" Kris menanyakan Baekhyun yang sedang menaiki komedi putar, sedangkan Kris sudah menyerah dan memilih menunggunya saja

"Eoh? Kenapa Kris?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan berteriak

"Kau tidak lelah Baek?" Kris pun berteriak lebih keras lagi agar Baekhyun mendengarnya

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ini sangat menyenangkan Kris" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum, terlihat jelas jika Baekhyun sangat menikmatinya.

Setelah selesai menaiki komedi putar, Kris mengajak Baekhyun untuk istirahat dan makan karna sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan dan bermain, mungkin mereka hanya membeli minuman kaleng saja tadi. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, dengan alasan dia belum lapar dan ingin melanjutkan petualangannya, tapi Kris memaksanya dan akan pulang jika Baekhyun tidak menurut. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menurut.

Sungguh perkataan di bibir dan di hati Baekhyun sangat berbeda. Karna setelah makanan mereka tersiap di meja, justru Baekhyun lah yang bersemangat menyantapnya. Melupakan fakta bahwa tadi dia mengatakan jika perutnya tidak lapar.

"Makanlah dengan pelan Baek"

"Heheh ini sangat enak Kris, perutku tidak sabar ingin merasakan semuanya"

"Tapi kau bisa memakannya dengan pelan, kau bisa saja tersedak nantinya. Kita masih punya banyak waktu disini"

"Hum baiklah" Baekhyun menyantap makanannya menggunakan sumpitnya, mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Bibirnya yang mengerucut itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kris.

"Baek, sejak kapan kau imut seperti ini?"

"Sejak aku lahir mungkin" jawab Baekhyun seadanya

"Dan juga, sejak kapan kau bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini?"

"Eoh? Kau ini kenapa Kris? Tentu saja sejak aku lahir aku sudah seperti ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, sekarang lanjutkan makannya supaya kita bisa melanjutkan permainan kita"

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggannya. Seperti inilah kegiatannya di akhir pekan. Bekerja di kedai milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Meskipun gajinya tidak seberapa, tapi dia tetap menikmati pekerjaannya di tempat Kyungsoo. Selain bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis, kedua orang tua Kyungsoo juga sangat baik padanya. Bahkan mereka sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai keluarga. Makanya Chanyeol merasa nyaman bekerja disana. Sebenarnya, selama ini Chanyeol juga memiliki pekerjaan lain, yakni pengajar secara online. Karena kecerdasannya, dia membuka situs belajar online untuk umum. Siapapun bisa belajar padanya tanpa tau identitas aslinya. Dan dari situ juga dia mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan yang lumayan. Karena pengikut situsnya sudah mencapai angka 6,2M. Menurutnya, membagi ilmunya dengan orang lain juga sangat bermanfaat. Selain membantu orang lain, dia juga bisa menambah wawasannya sekaligus belajar, selain di sekolah. Tentu saja karna di sekolah yang sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah belajar.

"Pelayan" seorang pria yang baru saja datang tersebut memanggil Chanyeol.

Dengan segera Chanyeol datang menghampirinya

"Ne tuan, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau ini satu, ini dua, dan ini juga" kata pelanggan tersebut

"Ne, mohon di tunggu sebentar"

Di kedai milik keluarga Kyungsoo tidaklah besar, hanya saja setiap akhir pekan selalu saja ramai oleh pengunjung. Meskipun begitu, orangtua Kyungsoo tidak memperkerjakan karyawan di tempat mereka, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Yeol, ini minumlah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan segelas minuman kepada Chanyeol.

Karna kedainya sudah mau tutup, Kyungsoo pun mulai membersihkan meja dan kursinya di bantu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyung, aku pulang duluan. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah" ucap Chanyeol

"Hm arasseo, hati-hati Yeol"

"Eh Chanyeol-ah tunggu sebentar, ini bawalah untukmu" Eomma Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol sambil memberikan beberapa bungkus makanan untuknya.

"Kamsahamnida Eomonim, aku pamit pulang dulu" Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan pemberian Eomma Kyungsoo dan segera pulang kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil memakan permen kapasnya. Sedangkan Kris berjalan di sampingnya sambil membawa beberapa boneka yang berhasil dia menangkan dari permainan di taman bermain tadi. Mereka berjalan menuju air mancur yang tak jauh dari pandangan mereka. Disana terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain air dan juga beberapa pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Baekhyun dan Kris duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong disana.

"Kris, kaki ku pegal" Baekhyun mengeluhkan kakinya yang sedari di pakai untuk berjalan dan berlari kesana kemari

"Bagaimana tidak pegal jika sedari tadi kau hanya berlari kesana kemari"

"Huh, aku kan hanya bersemangat, lagipula pergi ke taman bermain disini tidak setiap hari bisa ku lakukan"

"Baiklah, sekarang berikan kakimu" Kris menyuruh Baekhyun merebahkan kakinya di paha Kris, dia berniat untuk memijitnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau memijitnya?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi? Aku tidak mau?"

"Hehe baiklah, kau sangat baik Kris" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah kemudian membiarkan kakinya berselonjor di atas paha Kris dan membiarkan dia memijat kakinya sambil menghabiskan sisa permen kapasnya.

"Baek, apakah kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

"Hum? Kenapa kau menanyakannya Kris?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja"

"Heum, bagaimana ya.. belum pernah sih. Selama ini aku belum pernah memikirnya, bahkan tertarik kepada seseorang.." jawabnya –Yah, kecuali Chanyeol mungkin. Baekhyun pernah bilang dia tertarik pada Chanyeol kan?

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku Baek?" Kris langsung mengatakannya to the point.

"Eh.. ohh itu.. eung.. bagaimana yaa?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan juga bingung harus menjawab apa

Kris yang saat itu masih memijit kakinya, beralih memegang lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat, otomatis posisinya sekarang menghadap Kris sedangkan Kris memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun dari dekat.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Kris tidak memegang punggungnya. Kris pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks memundurkan wajahnya, bermaksud menghindari tatapan Kris yang mulai mendekatinya.

'Eoh? Apakah dia akan menciumku?' pikir Baekhyun

Merasa Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya, Kris pun memegang kepala Baekhyun dan menahannya. Dia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan mulai menutup matanya. Baekhyun hanya berkedip-kedip di depannya.

'KYAAAA! ANDWAEEE' hatinya memberontak

DUARRR! CTARRR CTARRR!

"Eoh! Lihat! Kembang api!" Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berdiri melihat kembang api yang sedang bertebaran di langit.

Kris mendesah kecewa. 'Hampir saja...' pikirnya

Baekhyun sedikit meremas ujung bajunya ketika Kris berdiri di sampingnya, takut-takut jika Kris akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kris merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang seketika. Mereka menyaksikan kembang api itu dalam diam. Setelah tidak ada lagi kembang api yang bertebaran, Kris pun mengajak Baekhyun pulang.

"Kajja kita pulang, sebelum Jongin mengomeliku"

"Eum"

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Kris mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah Jongin dengan selamat. Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun dan juga mendapat introgasi dari Jongin tentunya, Kris kembali ke rumahnya.

Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, Kris merasa benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar suka, mungkin Kris mencintainya. Tapi apakah secepat itu?

'Byun Baekhyun, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku'

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan tampilan seorang Park Chanyeol hari ini. Apakah dia mengubah gaya rambutnya? Oh tentu saja tidak, rambutnya masih tetap saja keriting. Kacamata itu juga masih menghiasi mata bulatnya. Lalu apakah yang membuatnya berbeda hari ini? Bukan perubahan yang besar, hanya sedikit..sedikit sekali perubahannya. Biasanya Chanyeol yang selalu menggunakan sepatu layaknya Michael Jackson mulai menggunakan sepatu yang sedikit normal layaknya yang di pakai oleh anak-anak di sekolahnya. Kenapa begitu? Alasannya adalah karena sepatunya yang mulai kekecilan karena ukuran kakinya yang bertambah lebar begitu juga tingginya. Dia mencari model sepatu seperti sepatu lamanya tapi tampaknya dia tidak menemukannya, akhirnya dia pun membeli sepatu yang umum saja. Meskipun begitu, tidak mungkin akan ada yang menyadarinya kan? Terlebih lagi sepatunya. Yang benar saja, siapa yang akan memperhatikan sepatumu di sekolah? Terlebih lagi mereka di pakai di kaki. Jadi, Chanyeol membiarkannya saja.

"Pagi Dobi!" sapa Baekhyun ketika mereka berpapasan di pintu gerbang.

"Eoh pagi Byun! Bagaimana akhir pekanmu kemarin? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Eum sangat sangat menyenangkan! Kemarin aku pergi ke taman bermain di pusat kota bersama Kris"

'Oh tentu saja, Kris kan waktu itu mengajak Baekhyun pergi. Apakah mereka hanya berdua?' pikir Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Wah pasti sangat menyenangkan haha" Chanyeol pun ikut bersemangat mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun

"Iya, kita menaiki semua wahana dan bermain banyak permainan disana haha. Kris juga memenangkan banyak hadiah untukku. Lain kali kau harus pergi kesana juga. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita pergi bersama-sama"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali Byun, aku jadi penasaran ingin bermain juga disana hahaha"

"Hum, dan juga malamnya kita..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhenti dan kembali memikirkan kejadian semalam bersama Kris.

"Dan juga malamnya...?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan

"Malamnya kita melihat kembang api di dekat air mancur. Sangat indah sekali" Baekhyun kembali membayangkan indahnya kembang api yang dilihatnya semalam, berusaha menghapus kejadian dimana Kris yang mungkin hendak menciumnya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir pikirannya tentang Kris.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. 'Oh apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya bersama Kris semalam?' pikirnya

"Kau baik-baik saja Byun?"

"Eh iya aku baik-baik saja hehehe. Lain kali mari kita pergi melihatnya bersama-sama!"

"Tentu" Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Baekhyun tersebut.

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang pikirannya sedang eror pagi itu. Dia melihat senyuman Chanyeol berbeda seperti yang biasanya dia lihat, senyum idiot Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit lebih menawan mungkin? Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua siswa pun berhamburan menuju keluar kelas. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri bangku Chanyeol. Berniat mengajaknya menuju halaman belakang sekolah –lagi. Entahlah, setelah pergi bersama Chanyeol kesana kemarin, Baekhyun merasa tertarik pergi kesana lagi. Siapa tau dia akan menemukan tumbuhan baru yang belum pernah di temuinya. Ternyata dia telah memikirnya dari kemarin, bahkan Baekhyun telah menyiapkan beberapa roti untuk mereka makan disana. Karena mereka tidak akan ke kantin bukan?

"Dobi, kajja kita mencari tumbuhan baru!"

"Eoh? Kemana?"

"Ke halaman belakang sekolah, aku ingin mencari tumbuhan baru disana, ayolah.."

"Baiklah kajja!" Chanyeol yang memang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu langsung saja mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun, tak lupa dia bilang kepada Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama Baekhyun "Kyung, aku pergi dulu, kau pergilah ke kantin"

"Hm arasseo"

Kyungsoo mengerti niat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun adalah untuk mncari tahu keberadaan Eommanya, jadi dia membiarkannya saja dan pergi ke kantin seorang diri.

Sesampainya di kantin, Kyungsoo duduk di bangku pojokan sendirian. Tumben sekali sepi, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin duduk di depannya sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman pesanannya.

"Tumben kau sendiri, dimana sahabatmu itu?" tanya Jongin memulai percakapan

"Dia sedang bermain dengan sepupumu itu" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, sambil terus memakan makanannya

"Wah tidak kusangka Baekhyun sangat akrab dengan sahabatmu yang sedikit tidak normal itu-"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin tajam, tidak terima jika Chanyeol di katakan tidak nrmal, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Ups maaf, aku tidak bermaksud hehe" Jongin mengoreksi ucapannya yang sepertinya agak sedikit menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo

"Terserahmu saja"

"Apakah kau cemburu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba

"Uhuk.. uhuk" sontak saja Kyungsoo tersedak akibat pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Jongin langsung menyodorkan minumannya dan Kyungsoo meminumnya

"Makanya jika makan pelan-pelan, waktu istirahatnya masih lama jadi santai saja"

"Apa katamu?"

"Makanlah dengan pelan, kau tidak mengerti ucapanku barusan?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Tentu saja aku mengerti, jika tidak aku tidak akan membalas ucapanmu dari tadi. Maksudku, apa maksudmu menanyakan apakah aku cemburu? Hah yang benar saja"

"Ah itu, maksudku kau kan selalu bersama-sama dengan Park Dobi itu, semenjak ada sepupuku kau malah jarang terlihat bersamanya, jadi aku menanyakannya, apakah kau cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka"

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Uhuk.. uhuk" sekarang gantian Jongin yang tersedak, tapi Kyungsoo membiarkannya tanpa memberikannya minuman. Setelah Jongin meminum minumannya sendiri, dia pun melanjutkan ucapannya "Ehem, kenapa aku harus memperhatikanmu?"

"Kalau begitu yasudah, tidak perlu kujawab kan pertanyaanmu itu. Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Baiklah aku mengalah"

'Dingin sekali orang ini' pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

"Dobi lihat, aku menemukan satu lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika menemukan tanaman yang di carinya, Maidenhair Fern. Memang bentuknya hampir sama dengan tumbuhan biasa, dan juga warnanya hijau hampir sama dengan rumput, jadi kau harus ekstra teliti untuk menemukannya.

Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun untuk mencari Maidenhair Fern sebanyak-banyaknya dan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan kesulitan mencarinya ternyata salah. Baekhyun sangat bersemangat dan menemukan lebih banyak dari perkiraannya.

"Byun, ternyata kau cukup teliti juga mencarinya, baiklah aku mengaku kalah"

"Itulah keahlianku, aku cukup teliti ketika mengerjakan sesuatu hal apapun itu heheh"

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi apakah kau tau arti dari tumbuhan Maidenhair Fern?" Chanyeol mulai meledek Baekhyun, dia tahu Baekhyun kurang mengerti tentang tumbuhan, tanaman, bunga sekalipun, mungkin dia hanya tau yang umu-umum saja, pikirnya.

"Huh kau sombong sekali, mentang-mentang kau pintar dalam hal seperti ini, kau mau meledekku eoh?"

"Eh tidak tidak, aku hanya bertanya Byun"

"Huh bohong! Aku tau kau pasti akan meledekku kan? Jujur saja. Memang benar aku tidak tau artinya, tapi aku akan menanyakannya pada PCY nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu menjawabnya untukku"

DEGG!

'PCY? Itu kan...aku' batin Chanyeol

"PCY siapa Byun?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura menanyakannya, padahal dia sudah jelas tau siapa PCY itu.

"Dia adalah guru favoritku hehe. Bukan guru asli sih, lebih tepatnya PCY itu adalah pemilik situs belajar online yang sangat populer beberapa tahun ini. Dia akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan meskipun pertanyaannya aneh-aneh. Aku yakin dia pasti orang yang sangat pintar di kehidupan nyata" Baekhyun mulai membayangkan seperti apa wujud asli dari sosok PCY. Tidak tahukah kau Byun Baekhyun? Orang yang kau bicarakan ada di depanmu. "Hahh, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan banyak hal kepadanya secara langsung. Kau cobalah belajar padanya, aku yakin kau pasti akan ketularan kepintarannya"

"Benarkah? Aku yakin PCY itu hanya mengada-ada tentang kepintarannya. Siapa yang tahu jika dia sebenarnya orang yang sangat bodoh?"

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin. Pengikutnya saja banyak begitu. Kau cobalah bertanya langsung kepadanya. Aku akan menunjukkan situsnya"

"Tidak perlu Byun, aku tidak percaya pada yang seperti itu"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku akan tetap menjadi pengikut setianya hihihi"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya nanti dia akan segera mengecek daftar followersnya dan menambahkan Baekhyun kedalam list followers favoritenya.

"Dobi, kau kan banyak tau tentang tumbuhan dan tanaman seperti ini, kenapa tidak mendaftar dalam kompetisi SAINS sekolah saja? Siapa tau kau menjadi juara dan membuktikan pada orang-orang yang selalu mengataimu itu bahwa kau sebenarnya pintar"

"Tidak Byun, aku tidak sepintar itu"

"Kenapa? Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin itu" Baekhyun benar-benar semangat mengatakannya

"Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu di pandang sebagai orang normal seperti yang lainnya"

"Apakah aku terlihat tidak normal di matamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang di tatap seperti itu merasa ada yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan tatapan mata yang di lakukan oleh Kris semalam. Entahlah apa itu. Padahal Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama menatapnya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol menatapnya tidak terlalu dekat seperti yang di lakukan Kris semalam. Tapi tetap saja, tatapan Chanyeol terasa lebih menusuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Eung, tidak. Menurutku kau terlihat normal" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan lancar meskipun dalam hatinya berdebar-debar dan sedikit gugup.

"Baguslah, itu cukup untukku"

"Eh maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada maksud apapun Byun, kajja kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai"

Chanyeol pun berjalan di depan di ikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya yang masih memikirkan jawaban Chanyeol tadi.

'Apa maksudnya? Cukup untuknya? Cukup apanya?' begitulah pikirnya

Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun jauh tertinggal di belakang. Akhirnya dia mengejar Chanyeol untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Dobi tunggu aku!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh. Memang dasar anaknya yang cerewet. Dan itu malah mebuat keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh dari siswa yang lainnya.

Sedangakan di seberang sana, terdapat seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama. Dia merasa kesal melihat kedekatan keduanya. Terlebih lagi, mereka tertawa bersama.

'Sial, kenapa si idiot itu terus saja menempel pada Baekhyun-ku?' pikirnya 'Lihat saja nanti. Akan ku buat perhitungan dengannya'

Dia pun berjalan pergi dan menuju kelasnya. Berada disana terlalu lama justru akan membakar hatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya Chanyeol buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan. Dia lupa jika beberapa hari yang lalu meninggalkan beberapa buku di lokernya. Dia berniat mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan sebelum ruangan itu benar-benar di tutup.

Setelah selesai mengembalikan bukunya, Chanyeol berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Biasanya, hanya akan ada tim basket yang masih tertinggal di sekolah karena mereka memang latihan setelah semua pelajaran selesai.

Chanyeol berniat menuju lapangan basket, siapa tau dia akan bertemu Baekhyun karena terakhir kali dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu Jongin, sepupunya.

Belum sempat menuju lapangan basket, dia berpapasan dengan Kris. Chanyeol berusaha menampilkan ekspresi yang wajar dan tersenyum layaknya orang idiot seperti biasa. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menatap tajam kearah Kris. Chanyeol yang sangat peka itu, dia tahu jika Kris bukanlah orang yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

Kris yang ditatap dengan senyum bodohnya hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Heh beruntung sekali kita bertemu disini, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, cepat ikuti aku" tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol pun Kris langsung saja mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi agar tidak di curigai banyak orang.

"Kenapa Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Dengar, selagi aku tidak bermain kasar padamu, lebih baik kau menjauhlah dari Baekhyun"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dasar idiot! Kau tidak tau jika Baekhyun itu tidak pantas berteman dengan orang bodoh sepertimu hah?" Kris mulai meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya

"Tapi Byun tidak keberatan berteman denganku" Suara Chanyeol sedikit merendah dan kepalanya menunduk

Kris mulai mencengkram rahang Chanyeol dengan keras dan mengangkat wajahnya agar menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar hah? Baekhyun itu terlalu baik. Kau yang seharusnya sadar diri dan menjauhinya. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi..."

"TAPI APA HAH?" Kris mulai emosi dan melepaskan cengkramannya, dia mulai menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "Sekali lagi aku melihatmu mendekati Baekhyun-ku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu, apa kau mengerti hah?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, dia malah menatap mata Kris, meskipun tidak menatapnya tajam.

"YAK IDIOT! KAU MENGERTI TIDAK?" Kris mendorong kepala Chanyeol menggunakan telunjuknya "MENGERTI TIDAK? EOH?"

Chanyeol masih tetap saja diam. Kris menghela nafasnya berat. Dia mulai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Hahh percuma saja bicara padamu. Membuang waktuku saja" Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam disana. Baru beberapa langkah Kris berjalan, dia menambahkan lagi "Ingat! Jangan berani mencoba untuk mendekati Baekhyun atau aku akan mebuat perhitungan denganmu" kali ini perkataan Kris terdengar lebih menusuk dan dingin, sebelum akhirnya Kris benar-benar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Chanyeol masih terdiam disana. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya. Hampir saja dia akan meninju tembok di depannya jika saja dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"ARGGGHH SIAL" Chanyeol hanya menggeram setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh badannya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju mejanya. Dia mulai membuka laptopnya dan memeriksa webitenya. Mencoba mencari tahu username Baekhyun. Kira-kira apakah usernamenya. Chanyeol menebak-nebak. Di mulai dari mengetikkan nama asli Baekhyun, tapi tidak di temukannya. Mungkin sesuatu yang manis? Lucu? Dia mencoba semuanya. Sangat susah memang mencari satu orang dari milyaran pengikutnya. Bayangkan saja kalian mencari satu jarum di tumpukan jerami. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia mulai membuka notifikasinya dan ternyata ada beberapa pertanyaan baru disana. Langsung saja dia membacanya satu-persatu pertanyaannya sebelum akhirnya menjawabnya.

Diantara pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang muncul di notifikasinya, dia menemukannya. Yah, dia menemukan Byun Baekhyun, dengan pertanyaan mengenai tumbuhan yang dicarinya tadi. Usernamenya adalah CottonCandyByunB. Sangat manis, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun membaca kata demi kata pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut.

' _Annyeong PCY! Aku ByunB pengikut setiamu heheh.. kali ini aku ingin bertanya tentang tumbuhan ini, namanya Maidenhair Fern. Apakah kau mengetahui artinya? Pasti kau tau kan? Kkkkk._

Baekhyun juga menyertakan gambar tumbuhannya. Chanyeol tersenyum membaca kata demi kata pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

 _Temanku yang memberitahukannya padaku tadi, dia sangat pintar menganalis tumbuhan. Sepertinya dia banyak tahu tentang tumbuhan liar yang sangat langka dan jarang di ketahui banyak orang. Dia sangat pintar bukan? Hehehe meskipun aku tau kau bahkan lebih pintar darinya._

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun baru saja menyebut dirinya pintar.

 _Aku bahkan sudah menyarankannya padanya untuk belajar padamu juga, tapi dia menolaknya. Dia memang sangat keras kepala. Dasar bodoh._

Baru saja Baekhyun menyebutnya pintar dan sekarang mengatainya bodoh lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Dasar anak labil, pikirnya.

 _Jika kau sempat tolong jawab secepatnya yah hihihi. Aku akan menunggu balasannya. Pyoongg! ^^_

 _From : CottonCandyByunB_

Chanyeol tertawa diakhir pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ternyata di dunia maya pun Baekhyun tetap saja cerewet, pikirnya. Segera saja Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

 _To : CottonCandyByunB_

 _Annyeong ByunB! Aku senang kau telah menjadi pengikut setiaku selama ini._

 _Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Maidenhair Fern adalah tumbuhan yang sering tumbuh di tempat yang lembab dengan intensitas matahari rendah atau di bawah naungan. Apakah kau menemukannya di tempat yang rindang seperti di bawah pohon misalnya? Fern sendiri memiliki arti ketulusan, daya tarik, percaya diri maupun perlindungan. Sedangkan Maidenhair Fern memiliki arti rahasia ikatan cinta. Apakah kau dan temanmu itu memiliki rahasia ikatan cinta? Kkkkk._

 _Jika temanmu memang pintar dalam menganalisis tumbuhan, kenapa tidak kau suruh saja dia berkebun dan membuat tamannya sendiri? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bukan? Kau juga bisa belajar darinya setiap hari._

 _Kenapa temanmu menolak belajar padaku? Apakah dia sudah sangat pintar? Jika memang iya, aku merasa mempunyai saingan sekarang hahaha._

 _Nah, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kan ByunB? Apakah kau puas dengan jawabanku? Jika ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, silahkan saja bertanya kapanpun kau mau._

 _Terimakasih sudah bertanya! Aku akan menunggu pertanyaanmu selanjutnya!_

 _PCY -_

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membaca jawabannya terhadap Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia membalasnya seperti itu? Konyol memang.

Setelah membalasnya, Chanyeol segera memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam list followers favoritenya. Dia membuat list sendiri yang hanya ada Baekhyun di dalamnya. Dengan sengaja dia juga mengikuti Baekhyun di akunnya. (Anggap saja ini seperti akun , kalian tidak akan mengetahui siapa-siapa saja pengikut kalian, tapi kalian bisa melihat jumlah pengikut kalian)

Chanyeol mulai melihat akun Baekhyun. Disana banyak sekali postingan Baekhyun yang hampir sebagian besar berisi fotonya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menyimpan beberapa foto Baekhyun ke dalam laptopnya.

"Apakah aku mulai tertarik padanya...?" Chanyeol berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah ByunB, bersiap-siaplah untuk..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Annyeong!

Gimana? Gimana? Apakah chapter ini cukup untuk Chanbaek momentnya? Apakah masih kurang? Tenang... author masih menyimpan moment moment yang lain kekeke. Awalnya mau buat full Chanbaek moment, tapi ternyata malah muncul ide lain heheh. Maafkan yahh.

Sekedar info aja nih, kayaknya FF ini bakalan panjang banget ceritanya, karna author masih memikirkan akhirnya nanti seperti apa. Author pengen bikin Chanbaek bener-bener ngefeel banget disini. Genre pun mulai berubah sepertinya, awalnya pengen bikin Comedy karna permintaan temen tapi gagal haha. Tapi yasudahlah, biarkan ceritanya mengalir apa adanya.

Oh ya, bocoran lagi nih.. disini Chanbaek gak incest kok, jadi endingnya mereka pasti bareng meskipun bakal ada beberapa konflik nantinya. So, buat yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya, tetep stay aja yahh..

Thankchuuuu :*


	5. Chapter 5

"What If..."

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Others.

RATED : T

GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, COMEDY, ROMANCE, YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, BETTER YOU DON'T READ IT!

I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!

THIS IS BOYS LOVE STORY!

ALL OF STORY IS MINE A.K.A AH RIN

JIKA KALIAN MENEMUKAN ALUR CERITA YANG SAMA, ITU HANYALAH KEBETULAN SEMATA

TIDAK ADA UNSUR PLAGIAT ATAU SEMACAMNYA

CERITA INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR PRIBADI

Summary:

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sebenarnya cerdas, tapi karena alasan tertentu dia rela merubah dirinya hampir 100% menjadi orang bodoh dan idiot. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang mampu merubahnya menjadi normal kembali. Siapakah dia? Sebesar apa pengaruhnya terhadap kehidupan Chanyeol? (Hanya Dewa yang tau akhirnya...)

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

" _Baiklah ByunB, bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima semuanya.."_

..

..

TRING!

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya, langsung saja Baekhyun mengeceknya. Matanya yang awalnya sudah mau menutup itu kembali terbuka lebar membaca notifikasi di ponselnya. Itu adalah balasan dari PCY. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah membacanya.

'Mwoji? Kenapa balasannya terdengar tidak asing bagiku?'

'Ahh mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...'

Baekhyun melihat tanda biru di beranda PCY yang masih menyala, itu tandanya dia masih online disana. Lebih baik aku membalasnya, siapa tau dia bisa dekat dengannya, begitu pikirnya.

Segera saja Baekhyun mengetikkan balasan untuk jawaban PCY tadi melalui ponselnya karna dia terlalu malas untuk membuka laptopnya.

 _To : PCY_

 _Terimakasih karena telah menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sangat senang dan puas. Oh ya, aku memang menemukan tanaman itu di halaman belakang sekolahku, tempatnya memang cukup rindang dan teduh. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai tempat itu sekarang kekeke. Dan apa itu? Aku memiliki rahasia ikatan cinta bersama temanku? Hahaha yang benar saja. Ah tidak tidak, dia hanya sekedar teman. Maksudku, dia lelaki.. sama sepertiku._

 _Yah percuma saja aku menyarankan untuk berkebun padanya, dia orangnya sangat pemalas sekali. Selain itu, di sekolah banyak yang mengatainya bodoh, tidak normal, dan idiot. Tapi menurutku, dia sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, aku pernah sekali melihatnya memainkan gitar di ruang musik sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan itu sangat indah menurutku. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang bodoh di mataku._

 _Mungkin dia pintar, mungkin juga tidak hahaha. Entahlah, aku juga masih bingung._

 _From : CottonCandyByunB_

Baekhyun sedikit membayangkan tingkah laku Chanyeol saat itu. Bagaimana bisa PCY mengatakan jika dia memiliki ikatan cinta bersama temannya. Dan juga, kenapa si Park itu menunjukkan tanaman yang memiliki arti seperti itu padanya? Dia jadi malu sendiri memikirkannya. Biarlah, abaikan saja. Baekhyun pun masih setia menunggu balasan dari PCY di ponselnya.

Chanyeol membaca balasan Baekhyun ketika dia melihat ada notif baru lagi disana. Dia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun ketika membalasnya, pasti sangat lucu sekali.

'Dan apa itu? Apakah dia normal?' Chanyeol sedikit termenung memikirkannya.

'Ahh ternyata dia pernah melihatku bermain musik...'

Chanyeol pun segera membalas balasan dari Baekhyun tersebut. Mungkin sedikit bercanda dengannya akan lebih menyenangkan.

 _To : CottonCandyByunB_

 _Aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui jika kau adalah lelaki. Aku pikir kau seorang perempuan, hehe maaf. Di profilmu kau kelihatan sangat manis ByunB. Jadi aku tidak salah kan?_

 _Dan, apakah kau normal? Oh ayolah.. cinta itu tidak hanya terjalin antara lelaki dan perempuan._

 _Apakah temanmu itu tampan? Jika iya, kenapa tidak kau dekati saja dia hahaha._

 _PCY -_

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang membaca balasan PCY. Apakah dia pendukung LGBT?

Tapi memang benar jika dia juga sedikit ragu dengan orientasi seksnya. Selama ini dia belum pernah berkencan sekalipun. Dia juga merasa jika dia melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin, dia terlihat sangat mungil, imut, seperti perempuan. Hahh, membayangkannnya saja membuatnya kesal.

Salah satu alasan dia belajar Hapkido dulu adalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sebenarnya juga kuat, meskipun memiliki tubuh yang mungil. Tapi tetap saja, selalu saja orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggapnya seperti perempuan. Jadi dia membiarkannya saja. Terlalu malas jika harus berdebat dengan mereka-mereka.

'Apakah temanmu tampan?'

Baekhyun terkikik membaca balasan PCY tersebut. Hahah yang benar saja. Menurutnya, Chanyeol itu masih jauh dari kata tampan. Membayangkan tampilannya saja selalu membuatnya tertawa. Tapi mungkin jika Chanyeol mau merubah penampilannya, dia akan kelihatan sedikit uhm tampan, mungkin?

 _To : PCY_

 _Hmm, tidak yang mengatakan jika aku ini memang sebenarnya harus di lahirkan sebagai perempuan. Aku juga sedikit iri pada teman lelakiku yang memiliki badan tinggi dan berwajah tampan huhuhu._

 _Tentu saja aku normal. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap sesama jenis hehe._

 _Apakah temanku tampan? Hahaha kau pasti akan terkejut jika melihatnya. Memang sih, dia masih jauh dari kata tampan. Rambutnya keriting, telinganya lebar, matanya bulat, dia memakai kacamata, dan juga tingginya sangat fantastis. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya kekekeke._

 _From : CottonCandyByunB_

Kenapa dia jadi mengobrol yang tidak jelas bersama PCY? Baiklah, biarkan saja. Sepertinya, dia mulai menyukai mengobrol bersama PCY meskipun tidak mengobrol secara langsung.

 _To : CottonCandyByunB_

 _Sepertinya kau harus mulai rajin berolahraga ByunB._

 _Apakah kau yakin dengan itu? Kau normal? Benarkah?_

 _Hahaha kau baru saja mengatakan jika kau menyukainya. Itu artinya kau tidak normal._

 _PCY -_

 _To : PCY_

 _Baiklah, aku akan mulai berolahraga mulai sekarang. Asal kau tau saja, meskipun aku memiliki tubuh mungil, aku menguasai beberapa jurus Hapkido._

 _Huh kau menyebalkan sekali, kenapa kau jadi terlihat mirip dengan temanku itu?_

 _From : CottonCandyByunB_

'Kenapa PCY ini sangat sok tau? Menyebalkan sekali. Lebih baik aku tidur saja'

Baekhyun pun mematikan ponselnya dan mulai menutup matanya hingga terlelap.

...

...

...

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terus selidiki dan laporkan semuanya padaku secepatnya"

"..."

"Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu aku akan segera mentransfernya sesuai perjanjian"

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Presdir, mobilnya sudah saya siapkan. Penerbangan anda kurang 1 jam lagi, apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak, kita akan segera berangkat ke bandara 10 menit lagi. Tunggu aku di luar Kim"

"Baik, saya mengerti"

Setelah asistennya keluar dari ruangannya, dia pun menghela nafasnya berat. Sudah 2 tahun semenjak anaknya kabur dari rumah. Yah, dia adalah Appa Chanyeol. Park Jaejoong. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak membuat kesalahan, pasti dia masih bersama anak semata wayangnya sekarang.

Seharusnya, setelah Chanyeol lulus dari Junior High School, dia membantunya mengurus perusahaan. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya memberikannya kepada anaknya. Dia berniat untuk membawa Chanyeol ke China, mengurus perusahaannya yang berada disana.

Park Jaejoong memiliki seorang teman yang mau membantunya untuk menghancurkan Byun Yunho. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan properti terbesar di China, Zhang Yixing. Dia akan membantunya jika Park Jaejoong mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya di China, maka dari itu Park Jaejoong berniat meminta Chanyeol untuk mengurusnya.

Tapi tepat setelah kelulusannya Chanyeol justru meninggalkan rumah. Apakah dia tidak mencarinya? Tentu saja dia mencarinya, tapi karena dia telah melakukan kesepakatan dengan Zhang Yixing akhirnya dia harus terbang ke China untuk mengurusnya sendiri.

Park Jaejoong juga sudah mengetahui jika Chanyeol pergi karena ingin mencari Eommanya, Jin Seyeon. Dia juga mengetahui jika selama ini asistennya yang telah membantu anaknya kabur dari rumah. Awalnya dia merasa marah dan kecewa pada asistennya, tapi karena asistennya telah bekerja padanya selama puluhan tahun dan belum pernah membuat kesalahan sekalipun saat bekerja padanya, terlebih lagi dia telah sangat membantunya saat dia terpuruk dulu, dia pun memaafkannya tanpa sepengetahuan asistennya, jadi dia berpura-pura jika asistennya benar-benar tidak bersalah. Dengan diam-diam juga dia telah mencari tahu keberadaan putranya selama ini.

Park Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik meskipun dia memiliki sikap emosional yang tinggi dan gampang marah, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun marah di depan putranya selama ini dan juga istrinya, kecuali waktu itu. Dia sangat marah karna dia belum mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi antara istrinya dan Byun Yunho. Dia telah di butakan oleh amarah yang sangat besar dan juga telah menaruh dendam kepadanya.

 _Flashback..._

" _Apakah keadaannya sudah membaik?" tanya Seyeon kepada sahabatnya, Byun Yunho._

" _Tidak Seyeon-ah, dia semakin memburuk, terlebih lagi dia sangat ingin mempertahankan bayinya"_

" _Astaga, apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya?"_

" _Dokter mengatakan, dia hanya akan bertahan sampai bayinya lahir"_

" _Ya tuhan, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini..." Seyeon ikut prihatin terhadap keadaan yang terjadi terhadap sahabatnya._

 _Byun Yunho adalah sahabatnya semenjak dia SMA, mereka bersahabat cukup dekat. Hingga suatu hari mereka berpisah karena Byun Yunho pindah ke Jepang dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. beberapa tahun kemudian Byun Yunho kembali ke Korea dan menikah dengan wanita bernama Kim Seulgi. Dan tak lama juga Seyeon menikah dengan Park Yunho. Semenjak mereka sama-sama menikah, mereka sudah jarang bertemu, tapi mereka tetap berhubungan dengan baik._

 _Karena ingin menjaga perasaan suaminya, Jin Seyeon pun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Yunho kepadanya. Dia takut Jaejoong cemburu meskipun Yunho hanya sahabatnya. Dia masih ingat dulu waktu mereka masih berpacaran, ada Hoobae yang pernah mendekatinya, hanya sebatas Senior dan Junior, Jaejoong langsung mengamuk dan hampir saja membunuh Hoobae itu dengan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Beruntung dia masih selamat dan Jaejoong tidak di laporkan ke polisi. Sejak saat itu, Seyeon sangat berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan dan selalu menjaga perasaan suaminya agar tidak marah._

 _Di tahun kedua pernikahan Yunho dan Seulgi, mereka mendapat cobaan yang sangat besar. Seulgi di vonis menderita Kanker padahal saat itu dia tengah mengandung 6 bulan. Seyeon yang saat itu juga mengandung meskipun masih 2 bulan bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Seulgi, terlebih perasaan Yunho._

 _Dia tidak bisa membantu apa-apa kecuali hanya berdoa kepada mereka berdua. Diam-diam dia sering menemui Yunho ketika Seulgi sudah di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia pergi ketika Jaejoong sedang bekerja dan akan pulang sebelum Jaejoong pulang bekerja._

 _Sampai hari dimana keadaan Seulgi semakin meburuk, Seyeon pun menjenguknya._

" _Annyeong Seulgi-ya, apakah kau sudah makan?" Seyeon tetap tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedih melihat istri sahabatnya yang tidak berdaya terlebih lagi dia sedang berjuang demi anaknya._

" _Hmm Seyeon-ah.. gomawo sudah datang" Seulgi menjawab dengan lemah dan juga tetap tersenyum, tidak ingin di anggap lemah oleh siapapun._

" _Kau sangat cantik Seulgi-ya, Yunho sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu" Seyeon berniat menghibur Seulgi._

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat dia bahagia.."Seulgi pun mulai meneteskan air matanya, mengingat bagaimana dia akan segera pergi meninggalkan suaminya, dan juga..anaknya._

" _Ssst, Yunho sangat bahagi memilikimu, kau tau? Dia selalu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Kau ada disisinya sekarang pun sudah cukup membuat dia lebih dari bahagia" Seyeon berkata sambil menghapus air mata Seulgi yang mulai menetes._

" _Seyeon-ah..."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Apakah kau bisa membantuku? Aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku"_

" _Seulgi-ya, jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau pasti kuat.. jangan pikirkan ucapan dokter, ne? Semuanya Tuhan yang mengatur, kau mengerti?"_

" _Tapi Seyeon-ah, cepat atau lambat aku akan segera pergi... jadi lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang"_

 _Seyeon pun hanya diam dan terisak mendengar ucapan Seulgi._

" _Aku ingin, kau juga merawat anakku seperti kau merawat anakmu sendiri nantinya, kau mau kan? Aku ingin anakku juga merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu nantinya.."_

" _Seulgi-ya..."_

" _Kau mau kan Seyeon-ah? Aku mohon... ini adalah permintaan terakhirku"_

" _Hmm baiklah Seulgi-ya, aku akan melakukannya"_

 _Dan benar saja, Seulgi meninggal setelah melahirkan putranya. Seyeon pun menuruti janjinya. Dia mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Seulgi waktu itu. Dia merawat putranya Seulgi seperti putranya sendiri. Tentu saja dia pergi secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong._

 _Hingga menginjak kehamilannya di bulan 9 dia sudah jarang menemui Yunho dan putranya karna Jaejoong lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah._

 _Seyeon sedikit khawatir karna dia sudah jarang mengurus putra Seulgi. Apakah Yunho bisa mengurus semuanya? Dia sudah memberitahu Yunho apa-apa saja yang harus di lakukan untuk merawat putranya, dia juga memberitahu cara membuat susu, mengganti popok dan juga memandikan bayi._

 _Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong sedikit curiga karna akhir-akhir ini istrinya sering kedapatan melamun dan gelisah. Dia mencoba menyelidikinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan fakta tentang Yunho dan juga putranya. Langsung saja amarahnya memuncak. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil anaknya dan merawatnya sendiri setelah Seyeon melahirkan. Dia mengusir Seyeon tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun darinya. Dia tahu, anak yang bersama Yunho itu pasti bukanlah anaknya Seyeon bersama Yunho karna saat itu Seyeon mengandung putranya. Hanya saja dia kecewa dan sudah di tutupi amarah tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan keduanya._

 _Dengan kekuasannya pun, dia telah membuat Yunho berhenti bekerja sehingga dia pergi ke Jepang bersama putranya. Lebih parah dari itu, Yunho pergi ke Jepang tidak hanya bersama anaknya tapi juga bersama istrinya –sebenarnya mereka belum bercerai karna Jaejoong hanya mengusirnya tanpa mengatakan untuk bercerai._

 _Semuanya menjadi lebih rumit setelah kepergian Seyeon bersama Yunho ke Jepang. Jaejoong sangat mencintai istrinya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, begitu juga putranya. Dia adalah buah cintanya bersama Seyeon. Semenjak hari itu, kehidupan Jaejoong sangat berantakan. Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Hanya putranya yang mampu menjadi penyemangatnya saat ini. Beruntung dia memiliki asisten yang bisa mengurus perusahaannya selagi dia merasa terpuruk akibat di tinggalkan oleh istrinya. Sejak hari itu, dia sangat ingin membalas dendam kepada Byun Yunho. Dia menyalahkannya karna telah membuatnya seperti ini, menghancurkan keluarganya dan semuanya._

 _End of Flashback.._

..

..

Sebentar lagi Park Jaejong akan kembali ke Korea. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan putranya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia hidup dengan baik? Dia sangat merindukannya. Dia juga telah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki putranya. Dimana putranya tinggal dan dengan siapa dia bergaul. Jika ada yang mengetahui identitas Chanyeol pasti akan banyak yang mengincarnya, begitu pikirnya.

"Kim kita berangkat sekarang" Jaejoong pun keluar ruangannya diikuti beberapa pelayan yang membawakan kopernya dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi.

"Ne Presdir"

Mereka pun berangkat ke bandara menuju Korea. Selama di perjalanan Jaejong pun hanya terdiam dan merenung. Hingga dia terlelap hingga dia sampai di Korea.

...

...

...

Langkah kaki kecil Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung itu memenuhi halaman sekolahnya. Pagi ini dia merasa jika mood-nya sedang membaik. Bagaimana tidak membaik jika pagi tadi ketika dia mengaktifkan ponselnya mendapati balasan dari PCY yang membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang pagi. Dia kembali mengingat isi balasannya. Baekhyun pun membuka ponselnya dan melihat galerinya. Oh ternyata dia telah meng-screenshoot isi balasan PCY tadi.

 _To : CottonCandyByunB_

 _Benarkah kau menguasai Hapkido ByunB? Oh aku sangat penasaran ingin melihatnya nanti. Dan juga, sepertinya setelah aku perhatikan, aku pernah bertemu denganmu beberapa kali tanpa kau sadari. Sepertinya kita sangat dekat kkkk. Jika kita bertemu nantinya, aku harap kau tidak akan terkejut melihatku haha._

 _Apakah aku benar-benar menyebalkan dimatamu? Tunggu sampai kau bertemu denganku secara langsung. Aku yakin kau akan akan menyesal telah mengatakan jika aku menyebalkan._

 _Aku yakin sekarang kau pasti sangat penasaran denganku, benar?_

 _Bersabarlah ByunB sampai aku sendiri yang akan datang menghampirimu._

 _PCY -_

Balasan dari PCY itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya sekaligus membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Oh kenapa dia seperti ini? Seperti anak gadis saja, pikirnya. Tapi, jika benar PCY itu pernah bertemu dengannya, berarti Baekhyun juga mengenalnya? Tapi siapa? Setau dia, orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya hanya orang yang di kenalnya saja, maksudnya orang yang sudah dekat dengannya pasti. Mana mungkin orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. Apakah mungkin orang yang hanya sekedar lewat akan memperhatikan satu sama lain? Lagi pula, apakah PCY itu melihat profilnya? Disana dia hanya memposting kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini, begitu juga fotonya adalah foto yang dia ambil baru-baru ini. Tidak mungkin dia adalah teman dari sekolahnya yang dulu-dulu. Yang benar saja, dia telah pindah berkali-kali dan mana mungkin dia mengingat dengan jelas siapa-siapa saja temannya. Entahlah, dia pusing memikirkannya. Bukankah PCY bilang jika dia sendiri yang akan mendatanginya? Jadi dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Hey, siapa tau ini hanya jebakan, kan?

"Pagi Baekhyun-ah.." tiba-tba saja Kris datang membuyarkan lamunannya dan langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Eh Kris, pagi juga hehe" Baekhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya dan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena Kris datang secara tiba-tiba dan langsung merangkulnya.

Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak nyaman bukannya melepaskan rangkulannya, justru Kris malah merangkulnya lebih erat dan menuntun Baekhyun agar mau berjalan bersamanya.

"Baek, kenapa kau selalu berangkat ke sekolah sendiri? Apakah Jongin tidak mauberangkat bersamamu? Kalian kan tinggal bersama"

"Tidak Kris, aku lebih suka berangkat sendiri seperti ini. Lagi pula Jongin selalu saja bangunnya telat, aku tidak terbiasa berangkat ke sekolah dengan terlambat"

"Kenapa tidak menyuruhku saja?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Maksudku, kenapa tidak menyuruhku menjemputmu saja? Aku bisa menjemputmu pagi-pagi setiap hari"

"Tidak perlu Kris, lagipula itu pasti akan merepotkanmu. Sebentar lagi, aku juga akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri, mungkin tidak akan jauh juga dari tempat tinggal Jongin"

"Baek dengar. Kau ingat pertanyaanku waktu kita ditaman bermain? Aku serius mengatakannya. Apakah kau tidak mau menerimaku?" tanya Kris mendadak serius dan juga sedikit berharap agar Baekhyun mau menerimanya.

"Maaf Kris, aku sudah mengganngapmu sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Aku harap kau tidak marah dan kita masih bisa berteman setelah ini"

Tiba-tiba saja Kris mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dengan kuat dan menghimpitnya ke dinding. Beruntung sekolah masih terlihat sepi jadi aksi Kris tidak terlihat banyak orang.

"Baekhyun-ah... aku sangat menyukaimu, tidakkah kau mau membuka hatiku untukku? Kali ini saja..." Kris berkata lirih tepat di telingan Baekhyun.

"Nggh... Kris jangan seperti ini.." Baekhyunsedikit berontak karena cengkraman Kris di lengannya semakin kuat. Dengan sekuat tenaganya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sekilas dia melihat bayangan seseorang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Baekhyun pun memanggilanya dengan keras, "DOBI..!"

Refleks Kris melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Baekhyun dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Langsung saja Baekhyun pergi dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia berpura-pura seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Kau kenapa Byun?" tanya Chanyeol heran sambil melihat kebelakang. Disana ada Kris yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sudah jangan bertanya, ayo jalan. Jangan lihat ke belakang" kata Baekhyun pelan sambil merangkul lengan Chanyeol erat.

"Hmm baiklah"

Sementara Kris masih terdiam disana, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya bersama Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau idiot.. sudah ku peringatkan kau untuk berhati-hati, kali ini kau akan menerima akibatnya" kata Kris pelan sambil menyeringai sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

...

...

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini..?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan di bangkunya. Saat ini, di kelasnya sedang ada kuis dadakan dan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum belajar. Dia merutuki ggurunya yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas langsung menyuruh semuanya untuk mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Dan berakhirlah disini dia sekarang, berkeringat dingin dan sedikit menggumamkan kata-kata doa mungkin?

"Yak Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Chanyeol pelan di belakangnya.

"Ssst jangan ganggu aku Dobi, aku sedang konsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal ini"

Chanyeol melirik kedepan, melihat kertas jawaban Kyungsoo yang masih bersih alias kosong.

'Cih, konsentrasi apanya jika kertasmu saja masih putih bersih begitu' Chanyeol mencibir dalam hatinya.

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang masih saja tidak ada pergerakan maupun perubahan disana. Kepalanya menunduk dalam meskipun tidak sampai menyentuh mejanya. Bibirnya sedari tadi mengeluarkan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun sedikit kasian. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, di menit ke 10 sebelum waktunya berakhir, dia pun mengerjakan semua soal-soalnya dengan mudah. Tak lupa juga dia menuliskan nama Kyungsoo disana sebelum waktunya benar-benar habis. Masih tersisa 3 menit lagi disana, Chanyeol segera menpuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan dan berbisik lagi padanya.

"Yak Kyung cepet tulis namaku di kertasmu"

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa kau gila?" dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mengerjakan semuanya dan sekarang Chanyeol dengan gampangnya menyuruhnya untuk menuliskan namanya di kertasnya. Apa dia sudah gila? Di menit-menit terakhir itu Kyungsoo sangat berusaha keras untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya, meskipun jawabannya salah paling tidak dia tidak akan mengumpulkan kertas kosong, begitu pikirnya. Itulah The Power of _kepepet_ (terdesak).

"Aishh sudahlah turuti saja ucapanku jika kau mau nilaimu terselamatkan"

"T-tapi-"

"Ya baiklah anak-anak! Waktu kalian sudah habis, sekarang kumpulkan semua jawabannya dari belakang"

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengganti namanya dengan nama Chayeol di kertasnya sebelum mengumpulkannya. Mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol tadi, dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan nilai jelek dan mendapat omelan dari Eommanya karena ketahuan tidak belajar.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akhiri kelas hari ini. Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan"

"NEE, SEONSAENGNIMMM!"

Segera saja setelah guru itu keluar, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yak Dobi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Tenang Kyung aku telah menyelamatkanmu lagi kali ini hehe, aku sudah mengerjakannya untukmu"

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo terkejut, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas maupun ulangan, tapi ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengerjakannya untuknya. Ingat, itu Chanyeol yang menulisnya, dengan tangannya sendiri. "Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, lagipula tidak akan ada yang tau Kyung, tenang saja hehe" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cengiran bodohnya seperti biasa. "Kajja kita pulang"

...

...

...

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan Chanyeol masih saja berkutat dengan laptopnya, membalas semua pertanyaan yang masuk ke websitenya. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang dia tunggu selama kurang lebih 3 jam yang lalu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

'Kenapa dia tidak membalasnya? Apakah dia mulai mencurigaiku dengan kata-kataku kemarin? Ahh tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin'

"Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik aku keluar saja.."

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk keluar, sekalian berbelanja pikirnya. Setelah di pikir-pikir dia telah banyak memikirkan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi setelah dia melihat tingkah laku Kris kepada Baekhyun dan juga ancaman Kris kemarin kepadanya. Niat awal Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun adalah untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Eommanya saat ini, dan untuk mengetahuinya dia harus mendekati Baekhyun terlebih dahulu bukan?

Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat disana. Dia akan berbelanja sedikit keperluan pribadinya dan juga beberapa makanan instan tentunya, karena dia sudah pasti tidak bisa memasak. Sementara dia berjalan sambil mendorong trolinya untuk mencari keperluannya, tidak sengaja dia melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Dia adalah Baekhyun. Sedang berada di stand kosmetik, entah apa yang dilakukannya disana, pikir Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia sedang mencari kosmetik, tidak mungkin dia mencari peralatan sekolah di stand kosmetik. Chanyeol pun mendekat berniat menyapanya.

"Hai Byun" Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyu dengan suara berat khasnya.

"Eh Dobi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun pun menoleh dan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku berbelanja, tidak mungkin aku disini untuk mencuci pakaian haha"

"Ahaha iya, maksudku, kau sedang berbelanja apa? Apakah kau sendirian?"

"Hmm ya aku sendiri, aku sedang mencari beberapa keperluan pribadi dan juga beberapa makanan hehe, kau sendiri?"

"Ahh ini, aku.. aku sedang mencari beberapa kosmetik hehe" Baekhyun sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

"Untukmu?"

"Tentu saja, pria juga harus merawat kulitnya, kau tau?"

"Ya aku tau, tapi bukankah ini stand kosmetik..wanita?" Chanyeol sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

"Ah begini, aku sebenarnya mencari ini.. dan ini hanya ada disini" kata Baekhyun sambi menunjukkan barang yang di carinya.

"Oh begitu.." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi bersama-sama, apakah kau sudah selesai dengan belanjaanmu?"

"Hmm, sepertinya aku butuh beberapa tisu, shampo, dan juga pasta gigi" Chanyeol menjawab sambil memeriksa beberapa belanjaanya untuk mengecek apakah dia sudah membeli semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu mencarinya"

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan bersama untuk mencari kebutuhan mereka yang kurang. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa setelahnya. Setelah selesai pun mereka membayarnya dan keluar bersama. Ternyata mereka menghabiskan banyak sekali uang untuk belanjaan mereka. Barang yang awalnya tidak ingin mereka beli malah di beli. Karena rekomendasi Baekhyun juga Chanyeol membeli banyak sekali makanan, Baekhyun bilang jika Chanyeol tidak bisa memakan makanan instan terlalu banyak, terlebih jika itu adalah ramyun, makanya Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membeli beberapa roti, susu, telur, sosis, buah dan sayur. Paling tidak, Chanyeol harus memilikinya, begitu kata Baekhyun. Mereka pun berjalan keluar bersama sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Byun, kau tinggal bersama siapa?" sepertinya Chanyeol ingin mengetahui sedikit tentang kehidupan Baekhyun, bukan waktu yang salah kan untuk menanyakannya sekarang?

"Ohh aku sekarang tinggal bersama Jongin" jawab Baekhyun.

"Hmm begitu rupanya.."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku"

"Wah kau memiliki apartemen sendiri? Aku juga sangat ingin tinggal sendiri dan memiliki apartemen sendiri" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, sangat jelas jika dia memang benar-benar ingin tinggal sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak suka tinggal bersam Jongin?"

"Ah tidak, bukan seperti itu.. Appa-ku belum mengijinkannya. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah jauh darinya, hanya kali ini aku bisa jauh darinya, dia selalu menjagaku seakan-akan takut akan kehilanganku, entahlah dia sangat protektif sekali terhadapku. Karena Jongin adalah sepupuku makanya dia menyetujuinya saat aku pindah kesini dan juga aku bilang jika aku bukan anak kecil lagi makanya aku sedikit memaksanya"

"Apakah Appa mu memiliki trauma atau semacamnya sehingga dia melakukan itu padamu?"

"Entahlah, tapi Appa-ku pernah bilang jika mungkin suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang sangat membenciku karena kesalahannya, makanya dia selalu menjagaku karena dia takut aku akan terluka. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi aku berusaha untuk selalu menghiburnya dan aku pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Mendengar beberapa perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendadak diam seketika. Berbagai macam kemungkinan aneh muncul di pikrannya. Mulai dari hal-hal yang sangat tidak ingin di pikirkannya. Semoga saja apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar. Baekhyun yang mengetahui perubahan sikap Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Dobi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh ya, aku baik-baik saja hehe"

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ah itu, Appa-ku adalah orang yang sibuk, dan juga Eomma-ku.. entahlah aku tidak mengetahuinya"

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Maaf Byun, tapi aku sangat tidak ingin membahas masalah ini sekarang"

"Tidak apa-apa Dobi, aku mengerti. Kau pasti punya alasan sendiri untuk ini"

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak yakin akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang, tapi sebenarnya.. Eomma-ku telah lama meninggal"

DEGG!

Mengetahui fakta bahwa ibu Baekhyun telah meninggal memang sedikit mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol. Pemikiran Chanyeol malah semakin jauh kemana-mana. Dia jadi sulit mengambil kesimpulan. Apakh yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Appa-nya, Eomma-nya, Baekhyun dan juga kedua orang tuanya?

"Uhm Byun maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak Dobi, aku baik-baik saja, lagipula Eomma meninggal setelah aku lahir, jadi aku tidak memiliki kenangan apapun bersamanya"

"Byun kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku, sungguh"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bercerita padamu. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki kenangan bersama Eomma-ku, tapi aku memiliki kenangan dengan seorang ibu. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai Eomma-ku, orang yang sangat menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri, dia.. dia.." Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya, suaranya mulai bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku, sekarang lihat? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu ini eoh?" Chanyeol berkata sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan sesekali mengusap rambutnya, berniat untuk menenangkannya karena pundak Baekhyun tersasa sedikit bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin menceritakannya, aku tidak tau jika ini akan membuatku seperti ini"

"Sssst sudah jangan di lanjutkan lagi" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun dan mulai menghapus air mata yang telah menetes di wajah Baekhyun. "Sekarang, lebih baik kita cepat pulang"

"Hmm baiklah"

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?"

"Tidak perlu, rumah Jongin ada di seberang sana. Kau juga pulanglah" Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menunjuk jalan menuju rumah Jongin.

"Baiklah, kau berhati-hatilah, jangan menangis di jalan" Chanyeol sedikit bercanda untuk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol dan mengangguk. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju rumah Jongin, begitu pula Chanyeol berjalan menuju apartemennya. Mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan yang menghubungkan ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Baekhyun berbalik dan memanggil Chanyeol.

"Park Dobi" Chanyeol pun menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi 'Kenapa lagi?' Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum "Terimakasih" dan kemudian dia berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya sambil sedikit berlari. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Lucu sekali..." Chanyeol bergumam pelan setelahnya.

Saat ini dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu yang dipikirkannya. Mengenai kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. Dan jika pemikirannya benar, berarti apakah Eomma-nya yang selama ini merawat Baekhyun? benarkah seperti itu?

Baekhyun yang Eomma-nya sudah meninggal tapi bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, sedangkan Chanyeol yang Eomma-nya sebenarnya masih hidup tapi tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sangat tidak adil bukan?

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya, jika benar seperti itu.. kenapa Appa-nya sangat membenci Baekhyun dan ingin balas dendam dengan Appa Baekhyun? Bukankah Eomma-nya tidak berselingkuh dengan Appa Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bukanlah saudaranya? Memang awalnya, Chanyeol menebak jika mungkin Eomma-nya telah berselingkuh dengan Appa Baekhyun dan melahirkan anak bernama Baekhyun, makanya Appa-nya sangat membenci Baekhyun dan ingin balas dendam dengan Byun Yunho. Ya, itu sebelum dia mengetahui jika Baekhyun ternyata seumuran dengannya, tidak mungkin Eomma-nya melahirkan dua anak secara bersamaan kecuali jika mereka kembar. Kenapa juga Eomma-nya merawat Baekhyun? Apa hubungannya bersama Byun Yunho yang membuat Appa-nya dendam kepadanya? Saat ini, dia terus memikirkannya. Satu rahasia telah terungkap, dan dia akan terus mencari tahu kebenaran dari semuanya.

...

...

...

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar jika Chanyeol sedikit berubah semenjak dia bertemu Baekhyun. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang duduk di atap sekolah, sendirian. Ya, memang semenjak ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendirian di banding bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol, hanya saja dia merasa sedikit kesepian. Selama ini dia selalu bersama Chanyeol, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu mebuatnya nyaman. Kyungsoo akui, dia memiliki perasaan spesial untuk Chanyeol, hanya saja dia takut mengatakannya, makanya dia memilih untuk membiarkannya saja.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak menutup matanya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu atap yang terbuka. Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat, Kyungsoo membiarkannya dan tetap menutup matanya untuk merasakan segarnya udara yang menerpa wajahnya. Orang itu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat dan mengamatinya. Merasa ada yang mengamati wajahnya, Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya dan membulatkan matanya ketika orang itu melihatnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Yak menjauhlah dariku!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang duduk dan akan tidur jika saja kau tidak datang dan menghancurkan acara tidurku"

"Hahahaha kau akan tidur disini? Di tempat ini?" Dia tertawa sambil menunjuk tempat duduknya saat ini, pasalnya saat ini mereka sedang berada di ujung atap yang hanya di batasi oleh pagar besi yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Jika kau benar-benar berencana akan tidur disini mungkin saja kau akan terbangun dengan berada di bawah gedung ini, oh tidak, mungkin kau tidak akan terbangun untuk selamanya.

"Ck diamlah Jongin. Kenapa kau kemari? Apakah kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik.

"Hah yang benar saja, aku? Mengikutimu? Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin saja, terakhir kali kau juga mendatangiku ketika di kantin, bahkan kau juga duduk di depanku padahal banyak sekali tempat yang kosong waktu itu"

"Yahh aku akui waktu itu aku memang sengaja, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Asal kau tau saja, aku sudah sering datang ke atap ketika sedang bosan, dan biasanya disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku bahkan sedikit terkejut melihat kau ada disini"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku disini? Kau tidak suka eoh?"

"Ck bukan seperti itu, kenapa kau kasar sekali sih? Tidak bisakah kau bicara biasa saja?"

"Tidak"

"Hahh baiklah terserah kau saja, aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan disini dan aku tidak ingin berdebat"

"Cih siapa juga yang mau berdebat denganmu, membuang-buang waktuku saja"

Jongin tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dan hanya menatap langit di depannya. Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya mengikuti kegiatan Jongin, menatap langit. Dalam beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tahu? Apakah kau percaya dengan cinta?" tanya Jongin menghancurkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Maksdmu?"

"Apakah kau percaya dengan cinta, kasih sayang, ketulusan dan sejenisnya?"

"Tentu saja, menurutmu kita lahir ke dunia ini dengan apa jika bukan karna cinta?"

"Lalu, apakah kau juga berpikir jika cinta itu hanya terjadi anta pria dan wanita?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak memikirkannya, dia sedikit terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Menurutku, cinta adalah cinta. Tidak peduli siapapun orangnya jika kau telah mencintainya maka kau akan tetap mencintainya apapun alasannya, entah itu sesama pria maupun wanita"

"Benar kan? Kau juga berpikir seperti itu, aku juga"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya jika kau sendiri juga tau?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin tau apakah ada orang yang berpikir sama denganku"

"Cih kekanakan sekali, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"Sebenarnya, Appa-ku ingin aku menikah dengan wanita pilihannya"

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja tidak sekarang"

"Apa katamu? Kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Ya, kau bodoh. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menikah sekarang. Appa-ku telah menjodohkanku dengannya. Aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya dan Appa membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Appa-mu sangat tidak keren sekali, masih saja menjodohkan anaknya di jaman yang sudah modern seperti ini. Oh aku tau sekarang alasan Appa-mu menjodohkanmu dengan wanita itu. Kau pasti tidak laku kan? Hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa lepas di akhir kalimatnya.

Bukannya marah telah dikatai tidak laku, justru Jongin malah menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa itu. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menatapmu seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa sedekat ini, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika sedang tertawa"

"Apa-apan kau ini?" Hampir saja Kyungsoo marah dengan ucapa Jongin, sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku jujur mengatakannya, tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu Kyungsoo. Lagipula, ini adalah pujian untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh pujian darimu, aku akan pergi" Kyungsoo akan segera beranjak sebelum tangan Jongin menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke kelas, istirahatnya sudah hampir selesai, aku tidak ingin ketahuan membolos disini terlebih lagi bersamamu"

"Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku kali ini saja? Aku butuh seorang teman"

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki banyak teman? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya saja?"

"Baiklah, pergilah jika kau ingin pergi, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi" Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin seperti itu sedikit luluh. Hanya sedikit. Lagipula dia juga sebenarnya malas kembali ke kelas, membolos sekali-kali mungkin tidak masalah, pikirnya. Dia pun kembali duduk disamping Jongin.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau tidak mau membolos apalagi jika itu bersamaku?" Jongin sedikit menyindir Kyungsoo ketika mengatakannya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir tidak masalah jika membolos sekali-kali, aku sebenarnya juga sedang malas masuk kelas"

"Apakah itu karena Dobi?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Memang bukan, tapi aku sangat tertarik. Apakah kau menyukainya? Melihat tingkahmu saja sudah bisa di tebak"

"Sok tau sekali kau ini, lagi pula ini bukan urusanmu jadi tidak usah ikut campur"

"Jadi benar kau menyukainya kan? Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya"

"Jika aku memang menyukainya kenapa? Apakah itu masalah untukmu? Kau puas hah?"

"Wow wow santai saja Kyungsoo. Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan rahasia orang lain, jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku hanya menyukainya bukan mencintainya. Yah, hanya menyukainya, tidak lebih"

"Ternyata cinta itu memang sangat sulit untuk di mengerti"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pernyataan Jongin tersebut dan memilih untuk diam.

"Aku.. sebenarnya aku telah memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai dari dulu, bahkan mungkin aku telah mencintainya tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Dan sekarang, aku merasa menyesal kepadanya karena tidak mengungkapkannya daridulu"

"Terkadang kita memang tidak harus mengungkapkan perasaan kita terhadap orang yang kita sukai, ada saatnya juga kita harus menyimpannya sendiri"

"Ya kau benar. Tapi aku juga besyukur tidak menyatakannya, karena jika Appa-ku mengetahuinya aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Appa-ku kepadanya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tau, orang yang aku sukai itu adalah pria dan bukannya wanita seperti yang diaharapkan oleh Appa-ku"

"Benar-benar jauh dari dugaanku"

"Aku tadi baru saja mendapat telepon dari Appa-ku, dia menginginkanku untuk datang ke Seoul. Dia akan mempertemukanku dengan wanita pilihannya. Aku bingung apakah aku harus datang atau tidak karna ini mungkin akan sedikit melelahkan untukku"

"Tentu saja kau harus datang, paling tidak kau harus menemuinya"

"Begitukah?"

"Yaa, seharusnya seperti itu"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi"

...

...

"Baekby, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui Appa. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggal?"

"Tentu saja, berapa lama?"

"3 sampai 4 hari mungkin, entahlah. Appa ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, jika aku sudah tau tidak mungkin Appa mau mengenalkannya padaku"

"Baiklah, aku tidak apa-apa kau tinggal sendiri. Jika sampai di Seoul sampaikan salamku pada paman Kim, aku sangat merindukannya hehe"

"Baiklah Baekby. Oh ya, selama aku pergi, jangan lupa mengunci pintu ketika malam hari dan juga jangan keluar terlalu malam sendirian, kau mengerti?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Baiklah sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap-siap sana"

...

...

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol berangkat karena hari ini adalah piketnya dikelas, biasanya dia akan berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia pun mulai membersihkan kelasnya, mulai dari menyapu lantai, membuang sampah dan juga membersihkan papan tulis. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, dia berniat mengambil beberapa bukunya di loker. Disana, dia menemukan selembar kertas yang terselip di pintu lokernya. Dia mengambilnya dan membukanya.

"Apa ini..?" Chanyeol pun membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas itu dan kemudian melebarkan matanya, dia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

' _Aku menantangmu untuk bermain basket hari ini. Ku tunggu kau di lapangan basket setelah pelajaran selesai. Apakah kau cukup berani untuk melawanku hah? Jika tidak, lebih baik kau benar-benar menjauhi Baekhyun, idiot.'_

Chanyeol pun meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

'Sialan kau Kris...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author's Note :

Annyeong!

Mianhae baru update, Author sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat kemarin makanya istirahat dulu hehe maaf kalo ada yang nungguin..

Oh ya, minta saran buat next chap nih, lebih baik Chanyeol menunjukkan kemampuannya bermain basket apa dia tetap aja berpura-pura jadi bodoh?

Dan juga, disini mulai ada Kaisoo moment yang semakin dekat hehe, selanjutnya mau di munculin aja Kaisoonya apa di udahin aja sampai disini?

Janga lupa reviewnya yaa semuanya.

Terimakasih ^^


End file.
